<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Speechless by RubyRoseRed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914115">Speechless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyRoseRed/pseuds/RubyRoseRed'>RubyRoseRed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:48:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyRoseRed/pseuds/RubyRoseRed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mr Gold - proprietor of a successful business, owner of a rather large estate and landlord to essentially all of Storybrooke - was rarely lost for words.</p><p>In fact, when his shop bell rang only moments earlier, without pausing to glance up from an object he was evaluating, he found himself instantly able to dismiss the visitor with a quick ‘We’re closing’, gesturing with a distracted wave of his hand.</p><p>‘...but not yet closed?’ A female voice enquired, politely, but not that tentatively.</p><p>At this, Gold raised an eyebrow and glanced up to see the most captivating sight he had ever beheld.</p><p>A petite, pleasant-looking - yet somehow fierce - female stood before him. He wasn’t used to being challenged, however politely, and her question and flowing chestnut curls momentarily stunned him.</p><p>‘Quite something, right?’ She asked him, a sparkle in her eyes.</p><p>This was the point where Gold officially found himself speechless.</p><p>When he hadn’t responded within a few seconds, she reached out her hand towards him.</p><p>Instinctively, he took it, barely hiding a sharp intake of breath at the touch of her warm skin.</p><p>‘I’m just looking for a quick opinion on the piece,’ the customer elaborated. </p><p>It was only at this point that Gold noticed that the arm she proffered wore a bracelet clasped around the wrist.</p><p>He breathed a sigh of relief, realising she had wrongly assumed that was what had caught his attention.</p><p>‘It belonged to my Mother, so I don’t intend to part with it, whatever the value,’ the woman continued. ‘But I thought for insurance purposes it would be best fo have it verified by an expert.’</p><p>Gold cleared his throat gently, all too aware that he still held the hand of a stranger, but not yet letting go as his eyes scanned the glittering gold she wore.</p><p>‘May I?’ He asked softly and she nodded with an eager smile, as he hesitantly unclasped the jewellery and held the bracelet in both hands.</p><p>As he felt the weight of the precious metal in his hands, establishing that the not-inconsequential stones were diamond and sapphire, he inwardly winced at being turned monosyllabic by the arrival of a new customer.</p><p>If said young lady, a relative newcomer to the town - Miss French, he recalled, involved in the library reopening - noticed any awkwardness then she did not make it apparent.</p><p>‘I understand you won’t have time today, so I can return tomorrow? I just work across the road, at the library’. She looked at him expectantly.</p><p>Mr Gold nodded. ‘That will be fine.’ He agreed quickly, wanting this unexpected distraction to leave as quickly as possible.</p><p>With a warm smile and a small wave, Miss French turned towards the door and was gone.</p><p>Closing his eyes in disbelief, Gold made an effort to compose himself.</p><p>Cursing silently as he realised he hadn’t even asked her to fill out the proper paperwork, he took another long look at her bracelet.</p><p>‘Exquisite.’ He muttered, horrified to realise that he, after all his years alone, had developed a crush on a stranger.</p><p>The best thing to do would be to value her item, and have one of the many men in his service drop it back to her at the library, he decided, before she came back into the shop and flustered him.</p><p>Mr Gold was not used to feeling nervous and exposed and he felt he didn’t care for it.</p><p>Calling one of the aforementioned men in his employment, he prepared to make some enquiries to complete her paperwork.</p><p>‘Carter,’ he began, no pretence at pleasantries, ‘The library restoration project, the young woman involved - where is she residing?‘</p><p>He strained to hear the answer on the other end of the line, reception poor as ever in their small town.</p><p>Eventually he gathered that her name was Belle French, she was just shy of 30 years old, a graduate in literature studies and she was indeed one of his tenants, as of recently.</p><p>Gold thought to the small property she was housed in, which he owned, deciding against all logic that it should have some improvements made - but that he would simply issue the command, pay the cost and stay far, far away from the woman within.</p><p>If he put in a little extra time now, he could have the bracelet valued formally, and returned to her this very day, before the library closed, he realised.</p><p>Returning to meticulous mode, he weighed the piece on a balance, making notes as he worked.</p><p>Opting to text this time, to avoid the issue of poor signal, Gold instructed his main worker to come to collect the bracelet within the hour.</p><p>A reply buzzed back quickly, Gold instantly irate when he realised he had been sent an excuse not to accept the errand.</p><p>Gold sighed. Had he spoken to the man<br/>
in person, the worker would not have been brave enough to refuse.</p><p>Still, Gold thought, he wanted this item out of his possession and back with its owner ASAP.</p><p>Placing it into a luxurious velvet box for protection, he took it under his arm and headed across the road to the library.</p><p>He would return the bracelet now, on his own terms, rather than wait for Miss French to arrive unexpectedly at any moment the next day.</p><p>Due to a years-old leg injury, exacerbated by working on his feet most of the day, Gold took his time, making slow progress crossing the road. </p><p>He may, he realised, be just a little anxious. He instantly decided this was just ridiculous, and the sooner he could return her bracelet and never think of her again the better.</p><p>Opening the library door and making his way towards the desk with a slight limp, his eyes sought the woman that had somehow caused such upheaval within him.</p><p>He first spotted another young lady, Ruby Lucas, who he recognised from the local diner, browsing the shelves. He felt no such butterflies when faced with her, despite her reputation for<br/>
provocative attire and flirtations with older men.</p><p>‘I’m looking for Belle French.’ he all but barked at her, being on edge leading to him to display less social grace than ever.</p><p>Ruby’s eyes widened in surprise. ‘Mr Gold, surely you could collect the rent payment from her home rather than her workplace?’ The assumption and tone of her voice confirmed to him that she and Miss French were friends and that she considered him the devil.</p><p>‘That’s not what I’m here for,’ Gold began, through gritted teeth. He never had much patience for anyone, much less foolish young children. </p><p>On remembering that Miss Lucas had turned 30 that year and that Miss French had yet to do so made him feel a slight level of discomfort at having labelled Ruby a child.</p><p>‘Belle French. Is she here, or not?’ Gold asked plainly, clinging to the limited patience he did have.</p><p>The sound of high-heeled footsteps announced her arrival from behind a door marked ‘Private’.</p><p>‘Ah. I see I have a gentleman caller’. Belle said, with a playful smile.</p><p>‘I wouldn’t put it quite like that.’ Ruby muttered sardonically, and Gold shot her a glare.</p><p>‘I wasn’t expecting to see you so soon, I planned to pop into the shop tomorrow...’ Belle trailed off and bit her bottom lip in a way that made Gold’s heart rate quicken. ‘Is everything alright with the bracelet, Mr Gold?’ Belle asked earnestly, clearly fearing that he was about to tell her the heirloom was broken, or a fake.</p><p>‘It’s perfect.’ he assured her. ‘It’s so lovely that I wanted to get it back to its rightful owner as soon as possible.’ </p><p>Inwardly he felt like an idiot saying those words, as he presented her with the velvet case and a certificate which declared the bracelet as worth what even a wealthy man like him would label as an obscene sum of money. </p><p>Ruby’s eyes visibly widened as she glanced at it over Belle’s shoulder.<br/>
Belle just nodded and smiled her thanks.</p><p>‘Allow me, Miss French.’ Gold offered, somehow managing to secure it back on to her pale, delicate wrist without fumbling. He was embarrassed enough by Miss Lucas looking at his as though he had two heads.</p><p>Belle was delighted to have it returned so soon.</p><p>‘Please, call me Belle.’ She suggested brightly. ‘Although, you knew my name already, didn’t you?’ Belle asked, puzzled. ‘I heard you refer to me by it a moment ago.’</p><p>‘You mentioned it when you handed in the bracelet at the shop.’ He lied smoothly.</p><p>‘I’m pretty sure I didn’t’ Belle accused teasingly, an eyebrow raised but a smile on her face. ‘So we’ll have to agree to disagree.’</p><p>‘It’s a deal.’ Gold replied and the laugh that she gave him in response made his stomach do a somersault.</p><p>Was this flirting? He wondered and quickly dismissed the thought in a wave of self-deprecation.</p><p>He inclined his head in acknowledgment and made to leave as quickly as his injured leg would allow him.</p><p>‘Wait!’ Belle called, reaching for her purse behind the library desk. ‘What do I owe you for your time?’</p><p>Gold waved his hand ‘It’s no matter.’ </p><p>Ruby, who had just taken a swig of take-out coffee almost spat it out again in shock at his words.</p><p>‘Oh,’ Belle said ‘That’s very kind. Perhaps I could take you out for a drink sometime, to say thank you?’ </p><p>At this, Ruby failed to stifle a laugh and Gold gave her a look that could kill.</p><p>‘Miss French, I don’t mind doing a new tenant a favour but I do object to being the subject of a joke.’ he snapped at Belle.</p><p>She looked first confused, then crestfallen and Ruby did her best to compose herself as Mr Gold stalked out of the library, his<br/>
pride hurting as much as his leg.</p><p>‘Wait!’ Belle called after him again a minute later, her shorter legs struggling to catch up in her high heels.</p><p>With a grimace, wondering what further humiliation the day could bring he turned around to face her, completely expressionless. </p><p>‘Mr Gold -‘ she began, then stopped and thought about her words carefully. ‘I really would like to pay you back somehow. I’m sorry if you found my suggestion of a drink together in any way disrespectful or inappropriate - I expect you’re already happily committed, so I completely understand the rejection.’</p><p>Gold looked at her incredulously.</p><p>‘No dearie, I don’t think you do.’ He said in a tone of confusion and suspicion.</p><p>‘Well, regardless,’ Belle pressed on ‘As you’re not available for a drink  - ‘</p><p>Gold opened his mouth to correct her then quickly closed it.</p><p>‘-then perhaps I could pay you back for you time in some other way?’ </p><p>The images that her words conjured up made Gold feel aroused and ashamed in equal measures.</p><p>‘What... did you have in mind?’ He choked out, furious with himself for engaging with her further at all.</p><p>Belle shrugged ‘Well, I don’t have much to offer.’</p><p>It was all Gold could do not to snort his disagreement.</p><p>‘But I did notice yesterday that you have quite the collection of books in your shop, that I would love to peruse. Perhaps, if I were to buy some of your stock to start a rare collection for the library we could consider ourselves even?’ </p><p>Gold couldn’t see the harm in that, other than being in her close proximity again while she selected various volumes, so he nodded his agreement.</p><p>Belle beamed at him.</p><p>‘Tomorrow then!’ She called as she practically skipped back to the library. </p><p>Gold made his way to the back of his shop where he had parked his car earlier that day, somehow feeling heavier and lighter at the same time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘These are incredible.’ Belle breathed out in amazement, surveying a bookcase full of old hardbacks in pristine condition.</p><p>She had spotted the books on her previous visit, but had not realised just how awe-inspiring they were until she stood closer.</p><p>Gold felt a small rush of pride that she was impressed by his inventory.</p><p>‘I’ve never seen such a collection.’ She informed him, eyes scanning each shelf as though she didn’t know where to begin.</p><p>Gold was keeping a safe distance, polishing silver behind his shop counter, pretending not be watching this particular customer.</p><p>Thankfully, she seemed all but oblivious to his presence in the store anyway, enraptured as she was by the rare volumes in front of her. </p><p>Gently, she stroked across the spines of a particular series in wonder. </p><p>Gold gave an involuntary shudder, imagining her caressing his skin in the same way.</p><p>He had no idea what it was about Belle French that inspired him, in ways that he never thought possible.</p><p>The only thing he knew was that he needed to maintain that safe distance, literally and figuratively. </p><p>That shouldn’t be difficult, he reasoned. </p><p>Once today’s transaction was complete, she would feel that her debt was repaid and Belle would return to her domain of books and bright airy spaces. Leaving him where he belonged in the dark, amidst stock and solitude.</p><p>He could always send Carter to collect the rent payments, he decided.</p><p>This thought made him realise that there was one conversation starter he could feasibly use, while she was here anyway.</p><p>‘How are you settling in to Storybrooke, Miss French?’ he asked, feigning some disinterest.</p><p>‘Belle.’ she chided him gently and looked at him expectantly. </p><p>He gave a tight smile. If she was expecting him to offer his first name then she would be sorely disappointed.</p><p>‘Well,’ Belle continued, undeterred as she selected books from the shelves. ‘It’s not home. Not yet.’</p><p>Gold’s heart skipped a beat.</p><p>‘You won’t be staying?’ he asked, casually. </p><p>That would be ideal, in some ways. If she disappeared then the inappropriate crush would fade naturally into non-existence.</p><p>‘Oh, I might be.’ She clarified. ‘But I’ve not found reason to commit to here yet. And it’s incredibly far from my Father in Australia.’</p><p>There was a silence as Belle fiddled with the beautiful bracelet he had valued the day before, contemplating something other than old books.</p><p>‘He no longer has your Mother for company?’ Gold correctly guessed, remembering her words from the previous afternoon.</p><p>She nodded, biting her lip again thoughtfully.</p><p>‘But both of my parents, even when Mum was dying, encouraged me to have the adventure I always wanted’.</p><p>Gold couldn’t help but let out a small laugh, to his chagrin as he realised she had just mentioned her Mother’s demise in a sentence and he had chuckled afterwards.</p><p>Luckily, Belle just turned to him and smiled.</p><p>‘What?’ She demanded to know, maintaining her good humour.</p><p>‘I’m sorry,’ Gold continued, ‘It’s just... you’re looking for adventure - in Storybrooke, Maine?’ </p><p>Belle eyes lit up in realisation and she too laughed out loud.</p><p>‘Well, granted it might not be everyone’s first choice of exciting destination,’ she admitted. ‘But it’s a new country, a new job opportunity, new people and new potential.’ </p><p>Gold nodded his understanding.</p><p>‘You don’t sound like you’re from here originally yourself.’ She noted. ‘What brought you to Storybrooke?’</p><p>He paused. His childhood in Glasgow, Scotland, was not something he cared to think about. His upbringing by his Father, while not abusive, had a certain benign neglect.</p><p>Gold opted for a tongue in cheek response to her question.</p><p>‘I’m here for the wild nightlife.’ He quipped. Belle laughed genuinely at his flippancy.</p><p>‘Your books will take you on all the adventures possible, anyway.’ He added, changing the subject.</p><p>‘That’s true,’ Belle agreed positively, carrying a stack of books to the shop counter. ‘In my imagination I can slay dragons, visit outer space and fall in love, no matter how unrealistic these things would be in reality.’</p><p>Gold swallowed nervously at her last example. He had never been in love. Not really. Any previous partners had been simply filling a need.</p><p>But looking at this beautiful young woman before him, alluding that she had never known love, made his heart ache.</p><p>He could ignore his new crush if he thought that she was as happy and cherished as he imagined she deserved. </p><p>But he would not be able to forget her until he was certain she would be.</p><p>‘Your accommodation is suitable?’ He asked carefully.</p><p>‘Again, it’s not yet home.’ She admitted ‘but it is starting to feel more like mine.<br/>
Ironically, as I’m led to believe that the place is in fact yours.’</p><p>Gold smiled. ‘Guilty as charged....’ he trailed off before working up the courage to speak again ‘You know, it’s a small apartment, for someone who I imagine has an extensive book collection.’ He stated this as he began to ring up the books she had chosen.</p><p>‘It’s... cosy’ she admitted, ‘which has it’s own charms I suppose. But I won’t be buying here even if I could afford it, it seems that someone else already has a monopoly on the town.’ She gently teased him as he carefully placed her purchased books into bags.</p><p>Gold decided to elaborate. ‘What I mean is, I have other properties available that would give you much more space, natural light...’ he stopped mid-sentence as he saw the look on her face.</p><p>‘Way out of my price range!’ she confided, with a little wink that seemed to be intended to let him off the hook for that faux pas, as she reached out to take the carrier bags from the shopkeeper.</p><p>‘Ah.’ Gold was speechless once more, this time at his own naivety.</p><p>‘But one day I’ll take you up on that!’ Belle added lightly, making it clear that she hadn’t taken offence.</p><p>Gold thought on his feet. ‘It might come sooner than you think, if you are amenable. I’ve been meaning to have some essential maintenance carried out on the property you’re in for some time now. Of course, I would need to provide you with suitable replacement accommodation, at the same rental price, of course.’</p><p>He didn’t meet her eyes as he spoke.<br/>
As he dared to glance up and meet her gaze, he found that her eyes were full of warmth.</p><p>‘Essential maintenance?’ she repeated, with just a tinge of disbelief in her tone.</p><p>‘I’ll get Mr Carter to discuss the details with you, if you’re agreeable.’ Gold finished.</p><p>Belle’s face lit up in the way that made his very soul joyful, even on day two of their acquaintance. </p><p>She took the invoice and bags of books from Gold, in disbelief, seeming to make a split second decision before kissing him quickly on the cheek and departing the shop. </p><p>Gold raised his hand and placed it gently on the spot on his face that her lips had brushed.</p><p>He was glad she had made a quick exit. In his amazement he was utterly and completely lost for words.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His plan to keep away from her was failing miserably, Gold thought, as she appeared back in his shop a mere hour later.</p><p>As Belle approached where he stood by the cash register, he realised that her body language was different, her eyes ablaze.</p><p>‘ What the hell is this?’ she demanded, slamming the invoice he had handed her earlier down on the counter.</p><p>It took all of Gold’s strength not to wince outwardly.</p><p>‘...It’s the invoice for the books you selected.’ he stated, trying to keep his voice flat and neutral.</p><p>‘Well... it’s missing at least one zero!’ Belle told him, incredulously.</p><p>‘I decided to let you have the books for the library at cost, Miss French.’ He told her, making an effort to disguise his nerves.</p><p>Belle didn’t bother to correct his failure to use her first name.</p><p>‘Why on Earth would you do that?’ she demanded, sounding far more irate than grateful.</p><p>Gold hesitated before replying, as in all honesty he wasn’t really sure how to explain his uncharacteristic generosity.</p><p>He felt he must be losing his mind.</p><p>Belle raised an eyebrow at him defiantly, silently demanding an answer.</p><p>‘For the community.’ He offered her, himself failing to believe the words even  as they left his mouth.</p><p>Belle shook her head ‘I don’t know you well yet, Mr Gold, but Ruby informs me that’s unlikely.’</p><p>She glared at him in a manner that made him feel uncomfortable in certain ways, not all of them unpleasant in their entirety.</p><p>‘The free evaluation yesterday, the ‘essential maintenance’ you offered, now you’re all but giving away precious stock to me?’ Belle listed these anomalies.</p><p>Gold briefly closed his eyes. Miss Lucas was right, of course. This was not normal behaviour for him, and Belle now knew it.</p><p>He was unsure which was worse - that she was aware these concessions were just for her, or that she had been told his true nature was harsh and miserly.</p><p>‘Mr Gold, I have to ask...’ Belle began.<br/>
‘The town’s richest, most formidable man is bestowing favours on me. Is there some kind of expectation entailed?’</p><p>Her gaze softened when she realised that<br/>
Gold’s face had frozen, instantly aghast at the implication.</p><p>He shook his head emphatically.</p><p>‘I’m sorry to have given you any such impression.’ he managed hoarsely, embarrassed beyond belief.</p><p>Belle believed him, her shoulders relaxing somewhat.</p><p>‘You refused a drink with me yesterday.’ She stated.</p><p>Gold was surprised she brought that up. He acknowledged her words.</p><p>‘Perhaps you could accept any generosity you perceive as way of apology for the way I snapped at you yesterday.’ he suggested.</p><p>This seemed to appease her further. </p><p>‘Right.’ She declared. ‘That’s straightened out then.’ Her voice was starting to return to the bright, breezy tone that he had associated with her previously.</p><p>Belle took a breath and continued ‘But I’m sure you can appreciate that objectively, all of that, in the space of 24 hours, is beyond overkill’.</p><p>Gold nodded, accepting her point of view and trying to disguise his mortification at being so socially inept.</p><p>Her eyes sparkled warmly once more, the sight of which instantly calmed his nerves a little.</p><p>‘Well, Mr Gold, perhaps you will continue to support the community so generously, which can only be a good thing.’ She said with a smile as she left him standing paralysed in position.</p><p>Breathing out a long exhalation, Gold gripped the counter tightly with both hands. </p><p>He thanked some deity he didn’t believe in, that the encounter was over and that he seemed to have redeemed himself, at least to some extent. </p><p>Caring of what someone else thought of him was a foreign experience for Gold, who generally didn’t mind if he was thought of as a monster, as long as he felt he had power and was in control.</p><p>But that the idea of him taking advantage in the future had even occurred to the lovely young lady he had met a mere day before made him feel quite ill at ease.</p><p>Feeling under the counter, he pressed the spot which opened a hidden cabinet, revealing a decanter of whisky and a single glass.</p><p>The expensive Isla Malt stung his throat like fire, but then filled him with a smooth warmth inside, as he gathered his thoughts and collected himself.</p><p>Raking his long hair back from his face a few times, a sure sign that he was under considerable stress, Gold managed to take some solace in the fact that her smile and kindly manner had returned before she left his shop.</p><p>Draining his glass of  scotch and pouring himself another, Gold downed the contents just as quickly.</p><p>He then began to slowly tidy up a few things around the shop, keen for normal service in his mind to resume.</p><p>Yes, at least the last he had seen of her was her smile, he thought as he straightened up inventory. He felt that he could die happily now given that circumstance.</p><p>Catching that thought swirling idly in his brain, Gold berated himself scathingly. He had only known the woman a day, for Gods’ sake, and may never see her again at this rate.</p><p>The alcohol was affecting him just a little as he had down a third glass and was now sipping more slowly at another.</p><p>Mr Gold caught sight of his reflection in a display cabinet. He saw himself as a well-dressed but entirely unattractive man, ageing and crippled. </p><p>He was a Beast who had no business showing any interest in the young Beauty he had just met.</p><p>It suddenly occurred to him that it would be unwise to drive home, given the alcohol currently coursing its way through his blood stream. The local sheriff would love to catch him in any minor infraction, he knew.</p><p>At that thought, Gold flung his whisky glass at his own reflection with a snarl, and, without bothering to sweep up, he grabbed a  gold-topped cane to support him in the slow and painful walk to his home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been several weeks since Mr Gold’s last humiliating encounter with Belle French.</p><p>Things had returned largely back to normal for him, his mind focused on his work and business empire.</p><p>This was only tested on the rare occasion that he happened to look out of the window of his shop at the same time as Miss French was entering or leaving the library.</p><p>He couldn’t help it, her short skirts and teetering heels caught his eye. Once she had met his gaze and smiled at him. Gold gave a small wave in return, feeling foolish.</p><p>Carter, one of his employees, took care of rent payments, and would handle the promised renovations, so there was no real need for him to give any thought to the young librarian at all.</p><p>So of course, he did think of her often.</p><p>The last thing he needed was the text message from Carter that made his heart sink on a Friday evening. It was the last day of the month, rent was due, and his employee had taken unwell and failed to visit 3 residences.</p><p>Gold breathed out angrily. He would either have to sack Carter, or have him killed.</p><p>One of the missed tenants was Belle French.</p><p>The other two, he felt he could ignore, send Carter to see them on Monday after berating him for eating suspect seafood.</p><p>But he didn’t want to be even a day late collecting rent money from Miss French.</p><p>He could not have her conjuring thoughts of ‘special favours’.</p><p>He groaned in the realisation that he would have to go and collect the payment himself, or risk her making a terrible assumption again.</p><p>Gathering his courage, but no cane to support his injured leg, he decided to drive around as landlord, feign polite, cool detachment and leave again as quickly as possible.</p><p>On arrival at Belle’s small abode, he rapped on the door confidently, to mask any trepidation he felt at being faced with her again. </p><p>On opening the door, Belle’s eyes widened in surprise and.... delight? He recognised, confused to know end that her expression displayed it.</p><p>‘Mr Gold!’ She exclaimed in that enchanting Antipodean accent of hers.</p><p>‘Miss French.’ he said neutrally, nodding a greeting.</p><p>This was a mistake as it drew his attention to what she was wearing, a tiny pair of lounge shorts and </p><p> ‘It’s lovely to see you!’ She told Gold, warmly and genuinely.</p><p>Comprehension of the reason for his visit dawned on Belle’s face.</p><p>‘You’re  here for the rent.’ She correctly surmised, with a smile, rifling through a drawer for an envelope of cash to give him.</p><p>Gold again nodded his thanks.</p><p>‘Do you want to come in?’ Belle asked, breezily. ‘I’m not looking for a formal inspection, but it would be nice to see if you like what I’ve done with the place.’</p><p>Gold couldn’t believe that he was again lost for words in her presence. He hadn’t prepared for this eventuality, which was perhaps foolish given his knowledge of Miss French and her welcoming demeanour.</p><p>A moment later he was able to respond.</p><p>‘It would be nice to take the weight off my leg for a few minutes before returning to my car’ he admitted, truthfully.</p><p>Belle beckoned him in with a grin, clearly pleased that he had accepted the invitation, which flummoxed him.</p><p>Belle led him to her small living room, which was indeed, as she had described it... cosy, he admitted.</p><p>Candles were lit and fairy lights adorned various surfaces. The couch was covered in comfortable cushions and blankets, with a stack of reading material on the side table next to it.</p><p>‘ I call it my ‘book nook’ ‘ Belle confessed and Gold couldn’t help smiling at this. She gestured for him to take a seat and he obliged.</p><p>She left the room for a moment and returned with two glasses of white wine, one partially drank and one full, intended for him.</p><p>Gold took the glass, proud that his hands were barely shaking.</p><p>She sat down next to him, which was to be expected given that there was no other available seating in the small space.</p><p>She sat with her legs tucked underneath her, seeming utterly comfortable in his presence. </p><p>He wished that he could say the same.</p><p>He felt he perhaps should have refused the alcohol, but decided it would take the edge off his nerves allowing some small talk.</p><p>Belle covered herself with one of the nearby blankets, cuddling into its warmth.</p><p>All of a sudden, the tables turned and Belle seemed to appear a little nervous.</p><p>In quite a bashful voice, Belle spoke <br/>‘I thought since you wouldn’t agree to a drink in public with me, that this might do instead.’</p><p>Gold’s hand gripped the wine glass a little tighter.</p><p>Belle continued to speak quietly, not yet meeting his gaze.</p><p>‘I feel I owe you an apology, Mr Gold.’ She began.</p><p>‘Of course you don’t.’ Gold responded, waving the idea off with a gesture of his hand.</p><p>‘I do.’ Belle insisted, daring look into his eyes for the first time since she had sat beside him. ‘What I implied... I was horrendously mistaken. I had thought your rejection of my drinks invitation implied you had a wife, but then your actions confused me. But there is no Mrs Gold, is there?’</p><p>He shook his head. ‘No. There never has been.’ He felt the need to emphasise this to her, for reasons unknown to himself.</p><p>‘That’s fine.’ Belle breathed a sigh of relief. ‘What I mean is, I had assumed you rejected me because you were in a relationship, but your actions implied you were interested anyway. I’ve had a few....<br/>bad experiences with men in the past. I should never have projected that on to you.’</p><p>‘You keep saying I ‘rejected’ you.’ Gold noted, with a tinge of incredulity in his voice. ‘I must confess I don’t quite understand.’</p><p>Belle laughed ‘An attractive man did me a kindness, and I took advantage of the opportunity to ‘put myself out there’ so to speak, to no effect.’ she shrugged with a smile.</p><p>Gold wondered if he was hallucinating somehow.</p><p>‘It was arrogant of me to assume that the only reason you might turn me down was that you were unavailable,’ Belle continued. ‘Anyone is perfectly entitled to be disinterested in me, after all.’ She said this last part more to herself than to him.</p><p>Gold stared at the beautiful woman in disbelief.</p><p>‘You were right that my perceived generosity over-stepped the mark, quite uncharacteristically I might add.’ he said with a self deprecating smile.<br/>‘I wanted to... pay you a compliment the only way I know how. I didn’t accept your offer. Not for lack of interest... but because I couldn’t believe it was serious.’ He admitted, now staring resolutely at his own feet.</p><p>‘You were so kind to me, more than once...simply because... you like me?’ Belle said aloud, experimenting with the idea.</p><p>Hopelessly, Gold just answered ‘Yes.’ plainly, making short work of his glass of wine to escape the situation soon.</p><p>‘Why not just pay a compliment?’ Belle wondered aloud.</p><p>Gold gave a small shrug.</p><p>‘I’m not good at that sort of thing.’</p><p>‘You’re not, are you?’ Belle said with a small burst of pleasant laughter. ‘Listen, I’ll show you.’ She placed a hand on his shoulder, prompting him to meet her eyes with his own.</p><p>‘Mr Gold, you look seriously sharp in a suit.’</p><p>He smiled at her humour, hoping he wasn’t visibly blushing.</p><p>‘Now, you compliment me,’ she insisted, characteristic sparkle in her eyes.</p><p>Speechless once more.</p><p>‘I can’t get the words out,’ he admitted, nervously, hoping she would understand that it wasn’t for lack of things to say.</p><p>She seemed to. ‘That’s alright,’ she reassured him. ‘Perhaps after another glass of wine.’</p><p>‘When is the last time you dated someone?’ Belle asked him, curiously.</p><p>Gold couldn’t help but hear the implication <br/>that he might soon date someone again.</p><p>‘Let’s just say I’m out of practise.’ He confessed. Belle smiled at him, so intently he thought his heart might burst.</p><p>‘Well, practise will make perfect.’ she said, a playful edge to her surfacing once again.</p><p>She topped up Gold’s wine glass again, as quickly as he was drinking it, and she maintained pace with him.</p><p>‘You didn’t think I could be seriously interested?’</p><p>He was surprised that she seemed surprised. </p><p>‘I kissed you on the cheek!’ Belle exclaimed, with a giggle.</p><p>‘Well, you’re clearly mad.’ Gold quipped with a nervous smile of his own.</p><p>‘Perhaps.’ She agreed, raising an eyebrow flirtatiously.</p><p>The rest of the evening turned into a comfortable conversation. Another bottle of wine was opened and they discussed libraries and literature, Storybrooke and Australasia, the wine helping Gold to feel not a hint of awkwardness.</p><p>‘Now, a little Ruby red bird told me that no-one in town knows your first name, Mr<br/>Gold.’</p><p>‘That’s true.’ Gold admitted.</p><p>Belle almost spat out her wine an outburst of mirth.</p><p>‘How is that even possible?’ She asked him with a laugh. ‘Surely it’s on your ID?’</p><p>With a sardonic smile, he gestured to the wine bottles. ‘I don’t suppose you think I get asked to prove my age when I pick up a bottle of wine. I expect you still might be, on occasion’.</p><p>Belle’s small blush confirmed this theory.</p><p>‘Tell me your name!’ She demanded with a grin, changing the subject back.</p><p>He shook his head with a smirk, refusing.</p><p>‘I’ll get you one day, you know!’ Belle promised, slurring slightly, her phrasing not quite matching her intended meaning .</p><p>‘I expect you might.’ Gold acknowledged softly, starting at the beautiful woman in wonder.</p><p>It was then that the clock struck midnight, and Gold realised that his host was starting to look sleepy, eyelids growing heavy, with a content smile on her face.</p><p>He slowly rose to make his way to the door.</p><p>Belle smiled and rose too. ‘You can’t drive home.’ She pointed out to him.</p><p>Gold had already thought of that as he leaned a hand on the wall to steady himself. ‘I’ve text to order a cab.’</p><p>‘Here, let me help you.’ She offered, taking an arm to support him, clearly not about to let him refuse.</p><p>‘Don’t you have a cane to help you get around after...?’ She asked of his injury, unsure of the circumstances surrounding it.</p><p>He decided to share that another time.</p><p>‘I do, but I don’t have it with me tonight.’</p><p>‘Why not?’ Belle enquired.</p><p>Gold couldn’t meet her eye as he responded honestly. ‘Vanity. I don’t want you to see me as a crippled old man.’</p><p>Belle didn’t say anything at that but squeezes his arm tightly, in reassurance.</p><p>As she helped him make his way downstairs to the waiting taxi, Gold could hardly dare believe that she was in fact looking at him as though he was desirable.</p><p>She had implied so all evening, but he still felt it couldn’t be real.</p><p>With no words except a heartfelt goodbye,<br/>he got into the car, pensively looking at Belle through the window as the driver pulled away from her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Roses are red<br/>Your heart’s made of Gold<br/>You look sharp in a suit<br/>&amp; You’re not <span class="u">that</span> old &lt;3 ‘</p><p>Gold read the small card attached to the basket of freshly baked cookies twice, to make sure, before he burst out laughing.</p><p>It had been left discretely tucked away at the back entrance to the shop, easy to spot on arrival. He thanked his stars that he got to Miss French’s – Belle, he mentally corrected – gift before anyone else could read the mortifying message.</p><p>Reading it again, he felt warmth spread throughout him, akin to the feeling of drinking an expensive whisky, but without the sharp, burning sensation in his throat.</p><p>He reached into the jacket of his impeccable suit (which Belle clearly appreciated, somehow) and withdrew his wallet to store the humorous words safely within.</p><p>As he found a section for it, he glanced upon his State of Maine Driver’s ID and thought back to Belle’s demand for his first name.</p><p>Not yet, he decided. The use of his last name only was a conscious decision, giving him a feeling of power over everyone who didn’t know it. He’d like to share it with her, but they hadn’t even been on a date.</p><p>In fact, he had half expected that the impression he had got from Belle might have been grossly exaggerated by copious amounts of wine, on both sides, but this poem and the little jokes within suggested that she remembered everything and wanted to pursue things further.</p><p>It was nothing short of a miracle in his opinion, almost rendering him amenable to the idea of a higher power once again.</p><p>The only trouble was, he felt it was only a matter of time before she realised that in fact, while his suits were expensive and age was just a number, he was in fact an unattractive prospect, in every regard.</p><p>While his name was Gold, he suspected his heart might be black, although he felt there might be just a spark of light there since Belle French had entered his life with her sparkling bracelet.</p><p>The thought of exquisite jewellery made him wonder how he was supposed to respond to this gesture.</p><p>No matter how he looked at it, he couldn’t find any reason to think she wouldn’t welcome something in return.</p><p>He knew she loved books, but wanted to get to know her better and make the perfect selection for her. Chocolate seemed safe, but lacking the effort she had put into hand-baking treats for him.</p><p>He thought about her note once again, and made a decision.</p><p>He would order red roses. In fact, he would order an elaborate bouquet of them.</p><p>It was traditional, which he had the feeling she might appreciate. It would also be difficult to misconstrue his intentions with that particular flower choice. Red roses meant romance, not friendship.</p><p>Also, she had referred to them on her card – which he could allude to.</p><p>Pleased with his decision, he called a florist immediately, a little embarrassed when he had to give his name ‘Mr Gold’ to place the order, and there was a brief silence on the other end of the line. He had never had any reason to order flowers before and the only reason he knew of its existence, was that he owned the premises.</p><p>When they asked what he would like put on the card, Gold hesitated.</p><p>Belle had gone for witty and personal, and he wasn’t sure he could put anything like that into words yet.</p><p>He settled for one word, with a question mark.</p><p>
  <em>Dinner?</em>
</p><p>He instructed the florist to put no name on the card, but to include his phone number. Paying an extortionate amount for the flowers to be arranged and delivered within the hour, he pointed out that he could spot their destination from his shop window and that he would be most displeased if they failed him in any way.</p><p>When he was reasonably certain that his order would be impeccable, he merely had to occupy himself until Belle responded to his invitation.</p><p><em>If</em> she responded, he reminded himself. He could not yet shake the feeling of doubt and bewilderment.</p><p>Within the hour, as he had barely dared to hope, he received a text message from Belle.</p><p>‘I thought you’d never ask ☺’ she had typed. Gold snorted a short laughed and rolled his eyes.</p><p>It was ridiculous that he was falling for anyone, never mind someone who typed smiley faces at the end of her messages.</p><p>Before he could reply, another notification popped up.</p><p>‘Granny’s, 7pm tonight?’</p><p>Gold hesitated before replying. Hamburgers in the local diner, being served by Miss Lucas and subject to the stares of Storybrooke locals was not the first date he’d had in mind.</p><p>‘7pm, yes.’ He responded. ‘Would you allow me to treat you to somewhere special tonight? If you still see my merits afterwards, then we could schedule something more local.’</p><p>Belle got back to him immediately. ‘It’s a date x’</p><p>Gold was as inept at texting etiquette as he was with dating etiquette and general social etiquette. He had no idea if he should send her a small ‘x’ in return.</p><p>He opted to do nothing, but pick out the right suit for the occasion.</p><p>As 7pm approached, he realised that he had neglected to organise a pick-up time with her. A minor panic set in, until he realised she had his number. He would arrive at her place at 6.55pm, unless she contacted him to suggest otherwise.</p><p>Gold had opted for a dark navy suit, in place of his usual black or pinstripe. He had a pale pink tie and handkerchief in contrast. He hoped he would suffice.</p><p>There was very little else he could do to mark this as a special occasion using his attire, as he was never seen out of a suit and owned nothing less formal except pyjamas.</p><p>Fixing his tie and his pocket-handkerchief, Gold looked at himself in the mirror. He decided he would do. In fact, nothing he did could make him look anywhere near suitable for Belle, but she didn’t seem to mind.</p><p>At 6:50pm, just as he was intending to head to his intimidatingly large car, hoping it wasn’t distasteful to Belle, there was a rap on this door.</p><p>Not in the mood to buy girl scout cookies, Gold opened the door ready to scowl. When he saw Belle standing there, his expression melted into one of enrapture.</p><p>She was wearing a stunning beaded dress in midnight blue, complementing the sapphire tones in her bracelet. She had on her trademark high heels, and she had worn her hair up for the first time in their short acquaintance.</p><p>‘Oh good, you’re here.’ She smiled at him. ‘If you hadn’t been I was going to call you and explain that I was subverting gender stereotypes by picking you up. Then explaining the flaw in that I don’t have a car.’</p><p>Mr Gold felt that his heart might burst at the pleasure and pressure of taking this beautiful, quirky young woman out for the night.’</p><p> </p><p>He leant in to kiss her on the cheek, which seemed appropriate. He didn’t realise that she was leaning in to do the same. The result was of course, a quick pressing together of their lips. Gold’s eyes widened in shock, but Belle’s stayed closed, allowing her lips to stay on his for a moment longer.</p><p>‘Mmmm.’ Belle sounded her approval as she stepped back, eyes heavy lidded. They shared a shy smile and headed towards the Cadillac parked on the driveway.</p><p>He held the car door open for his date, and she stage-whispered conspiratorially, ‘I know I mentioned subverting gender stereotypes, but in all honesty I’m pleased that chivalry’s not dead.’</p><p>She also looked pleased that Gold looked at her and laughed as he started the car.</p><p>‘On that note, thank you for the beautiful flowers.’</p><p>It was Gold’s turn to look pleased.</p><p>‘Where are we headed to?’ she asked, conversationally.</p><p>‘Curiosity killed the cat.’ was his response, sensing that Belle appreciated a bit of whimsy.</p><p>‘If dead cat’s on the menu at this place, then I insist on local burgers next time.’ she joked, rolling her eyes.</p><p>‘I’m sure we can find something more to your taste.’ Gold promised with a smile.</p><p>Given his breach of data protection when they first met, he had no right to be irked by her appearance on his doorstep, but he wanted to know how it came to be.</p><p>‘How did you know where I lived?’ he asked, curious.</p><p>‘It’s on my lease.’ Belle admitted, seemingly wishing the answer was more mysterious. ‘Your first name however, was not.’</p><p>‘Nice try.’ He replied with a smirk. ‘You won’t find it through research, dearie.’</p><p>‘So the restaurant tonight don’t have a note of it along with your reservation?' she teased him.</p><p>‘Absolutely not.’</p><p>As Gold used his hand to shift gears, Belle surprised him by covering it with her own and giving a gentle squeeze.</p><p>They had a few minutes of companionable silence.</p><p>Gold still couldn’t believe it, but the evening seemed to be starting out very well indeed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Goodness.’ Belle looked around her in awe. ‘I mean you said special, but this is… incredible.’</p><p>‘Is it too much?’ Gold asked, concerned.</p><p>Belle quickly shook her head to reassure him.</p><p>‘No, it’s perfect for our first date. I mean for our eleventh date it might be considered a bit overboard – no pun intended.’</p><p>Gold had driven them some way along the coast, and taken them to an open-air restaurant on a boat.</p><p>The stars sparkled above them, and Belle had been handed a glass of champagne on arrival that mirrored them. Gold had refused, on account of being the driver.</p><p>‘Will you be warm enough?’ Gold checked as they followed a waiter to their table on deck, a line of worry appearing on his face.</p><p>‘Yes.’ Belle smiled. ‘It’s a beautiful evening. Now <em>relax</em>.’ she insisted this last part, taking him by the hand as they approached their spot for the evening.</p><p>‘Your table, Mr and Mrs Gold.’ The waiter pronounced. Gold almost spat out his sparkling mineral water, but before he could decide how to proceed, Belle had already thanked the waiter and taken her seat.</p><p>‘Don’t worry – I doubt it’s legally binding.’ She whispered across the table with a wicked smile.</p><p>‘White, or red, Mrs Gold?’</p><p>‘Red, I think.’ Belle told the waiter, still ignoring his error. ‘I want you to think you’ve married a classy lady.’ She teased Gold.</p><p>‘I’m so sorry,’ the waiter said, picking up on the tension. ‘I think I may have the wrong impression. You are father and daughter, then?’</p><p>Luckily, Belle was quicker to react than her date, who looked ready to throttle the server.</p><p>‘We’re just not married <em>yet</em>.’ she emphasised.</p><p>Apologising again, the man left in a hurry to fetch them menus and complementary entrees.</p><p>Gold groaned aloud. ‘I’m sorry. That was not a great start.’</p><p>‘I think it’s a perfectly fine start.’ Belle assured him with a shrug. ‘I mean, I would hope to learn your first name before I get to the end of the aisle, but if needs must…’ She trailed off as she realised he was looking at her particularly intently.</p><p>‘What?’ she asked him, refusing to be embarrassed by either of the waiter’s assumptions.</p><p>Gold shook his head almost imperceptibly in disbelief.</p><p>‘I’m sorry that I don’t have your way with words, currently.’ He began. ‘This is very new to me. But I want to make it clear that I think you’re amazing.’ He swallowed. ‘I’m sorry I can’t say it more poetically than that right now.’</p><p>Belle bit her lip and gave a shy smile at the same time, the sheer sweetness of her overpowering Gold.</p><p>At that moment, their hapless waiter arrived with wine and appetisers.</p><p>At the look he got from Gold, he scurried away quickly.</p><p>Belle smiled at this. ‘Oh go on, let him off with it.’ She nudged him in good humour.</p><p>With a sigh, Gold reluctantly agreed.</p><p>He was delighted to see that Belle seemed to enjoy herself immensely.</p><p>She spent a long time looking at the drinks menu and mused ‘I wonder if they would bring me another glass of that champagne…’</p><p>Gold looked puzzled. ‘If you asked it, they would bring you a case of champagne, Belle.’</p><p>He then realised that she might be worried about the bill at the end of the evening.</p><p>‘Order as much of anything as you like, on or off the menu.’ He told her earnestly. ‘We decided that chivalry’s not dead after all’.</p><p>He was worried that she might be offended, but she laughed. ‘Well in that case, the diner burgers will be on me next time.’</p><p>This pleased Gold to no end.</p><p>‘You think there will be a next time?’</p><p>‘I can’t promise copious amounts of champagne at Granny’s, but yes. I am determined to visit their with you on my arm’.</p><p>Gold couldn’t hide a light blush.</p><p>At the end of the meal, he reached for the cheque and pulled out his wallet.</p><p>Belle got a glimpse of her writing from within.</p><p>‘You kept it!’ she all but squealed, delighted.</p><p>‘I did.’ He admitted, happy that she was happy.</p><p>‘May I? She asked, her eyes sparkling and she reached out a hand towards the wallet.</p><p>Sensing her scheme to find out his first name, he swatted her away playfully. ‘No you may <em>not</em>, Miss French.’ He added ‘Not yet.’</p><p>‘Spoilsport.’ Belle muttered good-naturedly at him and he gave her a smirk characteristic of that particular topic.</p><p>Placing his credit card inside the wallet the cheque was presented in, he was somehow not surprised when Belle made a beeline to open it and examine the card.</p><p>‘Mr R. Gold!’ She read aloud in triumph. ‘That narrows it down considerably!’</p><p>Her date’s smirk became a smile at her genuine enthusiasm for the mystery.</p><p>‘Let me think… you’re Robert?’ she chanced.</p><p>Gold shook his head.</p><p>‘Ryan? No. Richard?’ This time his face gave nothing away. He stared back at her impassively, enjoying the game.</p><p>‘Right, then I’m just going to have to make up something suitable.’ Belle declared. ‘That will have to do for now.’</p><p>She looked at him for a moment or two.</p><p>‘Rumplestiltskin!’ she said, decisively.</p><p>‘Excuse me?’ Gold asked, not quite sure what she was getting at.</p><p>‘Rumple, for short, obviously.’ She continued to tease. ‘I mean your name is your power, right? The initial fits. I’m going to call you Rumple.’</p><p>‘That’s fine by me, sweetheart’ he said with a low chuckle.</p><p>‘Then it’s decided. And you can call me sweetheart.’ She teased.</p><p>On the walk back from the ship to his car, Belle slipped her hand in his once more. She was pleased that he had brought his cane with him tonight, but chose not to draw attention to it.</p><p>As he dropped her back to her apartment, Gold was of course, unsure of the protocol. He decided to exit the vehicle in order to open the door for her, which was a good thing as she stumbled as she climbed out of the passenger side. He caught her successfully, pulling her close and safe.</p><p>She giggled into his chest, stroking her hands up and down the arms of his wool coat. ‘Well, unlimited champagne <em>was</em> your idea.’ She jokingly accused.</p><p>‘No judgement from me, sweetheart.’ He assured her with a chuckle, breathing in her scent and allowing himself to hold her tightly, just for a moment.</p><p>This time, when Belle stretched up for a kiss, she was not aiming for his cheek.</p><p>Her lips gently found his and while the contact was still relatively chaste, it was lingering and doubtlessly romantic.</p><p>‘Goodnight, Rumple.’ She said with a quiet smile as she headed up the stairs to her apartment.</p><p>‘Goodnight. Sweetheart.’ He replied, the term of endearment feeling right on his tongue.</p><p>Her smile grew bigger and he watched her until she was safely inside.</p><p>It was, he decided, the best evening of his life so far.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mr Gold awoke to the notification of a text message.</p><p>‘Good morning :-) x’ Belle had written. The sentiment was brief, but it was warmed him to think that she had thought of him the moment she awoke. The day was Sunday, and he had no intention of rushing to open the shop.</p><p>He sleepily began his reply.</p><p>‘Good morning to you, sweetheart x’ </p><p>He drew the line at a smiley face, but had no hesitation in including a kiss this time.</p><p>She messaged him back almost instantly.</p><p>‘Do you have plans for the day? x’ She asked.</p><p>‘Yes x’ he replied, honestly.</p><p>There was no immediate reply.</p><p>‘But they only involve inventory, so you are most welcome to derail them Xx’ he added, incorporating a second kiss by way of apology for his previous brevity.</p><p>‘Perhaps I could help? Xx’ Belle suggested, matching the kiss quota.</p><p>Gold could imagine this becoming a joke between them, until their inboxes were full of nothing but the letter ‘X’.</p><p>‘Perhaps you could. Xxx’ he agreed, upping the ante once more.</p><p>‘I’m coming over! Xxx’ </p><p>Gold’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. He wasn’t prepared for a visit from<br/>
Belle. But he didn’t want to put her off either. </p><p>Quick as a flash, he managed a quick shower, his rather fine hair drying naturally as he dressed in suit trousers and his most casual shirt (still formal really, but with checks).</p><p>He made a spur of the moment and for him, brave, decision to forgo the suit jacket for welcoming Belle into his home.</p><p>After all, he wanted the object of his affections to feel welcome and comfortable in his abode.</p><p>No sooner had he dressed, the doorbell rang.</p><p>He opened it and smiled at the sight of lovely Belle standing there. She was in what he had come to think of as her ‘uniform’ - short skirt, high heels and a light sweater. Her chestnut curls hung loose today, and it was all he could do not immediately close the distance between them.</p><p>Fortunately, he didn’t have to resist as Belle all but jumped into his arms, practically knocking him over. He laughed and actually spun her round on his doorstep. He wondered idly what the neighbours would say if they happened to glance out of their overlooking windows right now.</p><p>He felt giddy. Freer than he had felt for a long, long time.</p><p>He was just about to express this, when he found himself unable to talk as Belle urgently pressed her lips against his.</p><p>He was indeed well out of practise, but he tried to relax into the kiss. His lips parted slightly as he let out a small moan, and Belle took the opportunity to tentatively run her tongue across the gap.</p><p>This awoke something almost primal in Gold and he made a guttural noise in his throat that was akin to a growl. First running a hand through her curls, he pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. </p><p>Their tongues sought each other out, exploring, touching. Gold was lost in the smell, taste and touch of her and in all honesty he didn’t want to be found.</p><p>Finally, they both had to break for air at the same point.</p><p>Both breathing heavily, Gold became acutely aware of his arousal. He was obviously rock-hard and must have been pressing in to Belle for some time now.</p><p>‘I am so sorry, sweetheart.’ He apologised, urgently willing his body to calm down. Apparently it was unlikely to around Belle any time soon.</p><p>‘There is nothing you could possibly have to apologise for.’ Belle assured him, face flushed, looking at him appraisingly.</p><p>He was keenly embarrassed nonetheless.</p><p>‘Rumple...’ she used her new nickname to beckon him over. She whispered in his ear for effect. ‘I would be far more offended if I didn’t arouse you.’ </p><p>He let out another small groan at this statement.</p><p>‘And trust me, the feeling is mutual.’ She whispered candidly.</p><p>Gold’s cock twitched massively at that implication.</p><p>‘Would you like me...’ she gestured at his hardness.</p><p>Gold closed his eyes and gathered all his strength and willpower to shake his head.</p><p>‘No.’ he muttered. ‘Not yet.’</p><p>Belle seemed puzzled.</p><p>‘Oh, I want to.’ He promised her, his Scottish accent thickening with desire. ‘Ah promise you darlin’, there’s almost nothin’ I want more at this moment in time -‘ he took a big breath to keep his desires from taking over - ‘Other than to treat you well. And to savour this time with you. There is no rush.’</p><p>Belle squeezed him in a gleeful hug at his words, keeping it brief so as not to make him too uncomfortable.</p><p>‘I don’t want you to end up in pain.’ she said, a little concerned about his decision to ignore the substantial erection still affecting him.</p><p>‘Ah Belle, you’re so caring.’ He smiled at her. ‘It’s far more than I deserve’.</p><p>‘Stop that!’ she swotted at him. ‘You are no more undeserving of love than anyone else.’</p><p>If Belle noticed her choice of phrasing, she didn’t let on, so Gold chose to ignore it too - secretly hoping it was a good sign.</p><p>‘I was going to suggest a Sunday morning walk, but...’ she bit her lower lip as her gaze moved to his crotch once more.</p><p>‘Perhaps not yet.’ Gold quickly agreed.</p><p>‘I know,’ Belle suggested, brightly. ‘Why don’t I pop over to Granny’s and get us some breakfast and coffee? You could.... have a shower.’ </p><p>‘A cold one.’ Gold said in agreement.</p><p>‘Not necessarily.’ Belle said, giving him a small wink and a kiss on the cheek that made him shudder.</p><p>He replayed her comments in his head as she left his house.</p><p>Was she actually giving permission to touch himself in the shower, thinking about her?</p><p>He didn’t often engage in masturbation and when he did give in to the urge, he normally avoided specific fantasies.</p><p>That would be nigh on impossible this morning though, with the sight, taste and smell of such a beauty fresh in his mind.</p><p>As he let the water run very, very hot, he removed his clothing and stepped into the steam and spray.</p><p>His cock stood urgently to attention as the hot water trickled over him. </p><p>Thinking of the passionate, animalistic kiss they had shared just minutes ago, Gold wrapped a hand around his throbbing member.</p><p>He moved it up and down, slowly at first, gritting his teeth at the sensation and stimulation.</p><p>He started to imagine what it would feel like if Belle was touching him.

He increased his pace, eyes rolling back as he pleasured himself. He remembered the feel of her tongue exploring his mouth and he wondered how it would feel on his cock. 

At the thought of her mouth wrapped around his shaft he began to thrust into his own hand, moaning and groaning at a volume he was sure could be heard over the sound of the running water.</p><p>He had just about enough presence of mind to hope the housekeeper didn’t come early.</p><p>Returning quickly to thoughts of Belle and his building pleasure, he quickened his pace once more, bucking his hips, imagining that he had said yes to her earlier offer to take care of him, so to speak.</p><p>When he imagined that his thrusts were taking him inside her, into a hot, wet bliss, he came undone.</p><p>With a veritable howl, Gold was coming, jerking into his hand, strings of pearlescent white being washed away by the hot water.</p><p>Even with no leg pain to speak of that morning, he could now barely stand.</p><p>Stumbling, starry eyed, out of the cubicle and into a towel, Gold felt that once he got his breath back he would be able to be seen in public once more.</p><p>He dressed, taking his time and reliving the sensations in his imagination, until he heard Belle let herself back into his home.</p><p>At this, he rushed, feeling that every second spent without her was a second wasted.</p><p>He tried to compose himself before re-entering his kitchen.</p><p>‘Coffee and breakfast bagels!’ She presented them to him with a smile.</p><p>Noting his newly wet hair, it turned into a smirk.</p><p>‘Feel better?’ She asked, knowingly.</p><p>‘Much.’ He admitted, sliding his arms around her to give her a tender, romantic kiss.</p><p>He was shocked to find that at the age of 54 years old, that this kiss was enough to make him semi-hard again.</p><p>‘Calm down, sailor!’ Belle murmured teasingly against his lips. ‘You’ll be running out of hot water at this rate.’</p><p>Gold gave a small chuckle, hardly believing his luck.</p><p>‘I’ll save some for you.’ He promised.</p><p>‘Wait - save me some hot water or your hard on?’ Belle couldn’t resist the opportunity to rile him and he crushed his mouth against hers as he answered ‘both’.</p><p>Once they were both composed enough, they breakfasted together and embarked on the walk which Belle had suggested, hand in hand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">They strolled together, hand in hand, away from the prying eyes of the townspeople, towards the woods on the outskirts of Storybrooke.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Belle turned to look up at him (he had an inch or two on her, even with her trademark heels) and he gazed down to her, his expression soft and full of wonder as he took a moment to appreciate the vision of her meeting his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">‘Rumple...’ she used her new term of endearment for him, looking tentatively excited. ‘Would you say this counted as a date?’</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">‘Remember, I’m no expert in the matter,’ he warned her ‘but I would say so.’</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">‘Is this our </span>
  <span class="s2">third date</span>
  <span class="s1">, do you think?’ She asked meaningfully, fluttering her eyelashes at him in jest.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">This puzzled Gold in more ways than one.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">‘Second. Seeing as our first was last night.’ He wondered if Belle was less intelligent than he had assumed!</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">‘Ah, but what about Friday night?’ She reminded him, suggestively.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He shook his head ‘I merely came to collect the rent payment.’</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">‘True. ‘ Belle admitted, mock-pouting. ‘That’s a bit disappointing.’</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">‘Why?’ Gold asked, perplexed.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Her eyes sparkled.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">‘Traditionally, the third date would be a milestone to celebrate by progressing... further.’ Belle enlightened him.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Despite his shower this morning, Gold couldn’t help becoming a little flustered as he felt a stirring within him.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">‘That must be a relatively new tradition.’ He remarked.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">‘We can break with tradition.’ Belle clarified. ‘In either regard. We can wait far longer, or even not wait a moment more.’ She squeezed his hand reassuringly.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Gold could do little else but laugh in amazement.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">‘In the space of one weekend, I have gone from lonely, bitter bachelor - to a man who is being offered sex by a beautiful woman - potentially even right here, right now, in the woods - on a Sunday morning? That </span>
  <span class="s2">is</span>
  <span class="s1"> what you’re offering, isn’t it?’</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He checked hastily, preparing for potential mortification.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">‘That’s a fairly accurate summation.’ Belle agreed, echoing his laughter.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">‘Belle...’ Gold began. ‘I can’t comprehend how lucky I am to be here with you, your hand in mine. I can’t quite fathom it yet. But embarking on this together feels right to me.’</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Belle nodded her understanding.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">‘So I want to do this </span>
  <span class="s2">right </span>
  <span class="s1">for you, sweetheart.’ He continued.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">‘Our first date was just a taste of what I can offer you. I want to give you the world, if you’ll let me. So I want our first time making - our first time </span>
  <span class="s2">together</span>
  <span class="s1"> to be perfect.’</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">‘Perfect might involve a bed, rather than up against a tree.’ Belle admitted, a tad wistfully.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">‘Oh, there’ll be time for all of that.’ Gold assured her, a glint in his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">‘There’s no rush.’ She agreed, slipping her arm through his and leaning her head on his shoulder as they continued their stroll together.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">‘So for our third date, which I agree should remain entirely expectation free... Hamburgers.’ Belle re-stated her wish to go with him somewhere local.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Briefly closing his eyes to consider his position on this, he reluctantly nodded.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">‘You don’t seem sold on the idea?’ Belle enquired.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Gold considered his response carefully.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">‘I like the idea of burgers. I like the idea of spending time with you. All I don’t like is the thought of the town gossip if they see you out on a date, with the likes of me.’</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">‘Ashamed of me?’ Belle asked, teasingly</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">‘</span>
  <span class="s2">Protective</span>
  <span class="s1"> of you.’ He corrected her instantly. ‘You are friends with Miss Lucas. You already have some idea that I am not a well-liked man.’</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Belle considered this for a moment.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">‘How you conduct yourself in business is of little importance to me.’ She decided.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">‘I value kindness, but I also value fairness - and by all reports you are nothing but fair. If a bit rigid once the rules are set.’</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Gold didn’t disagree with her. He felt that her impression of his dealings was more than a bit rose-tinted. He would not be the one to disillusion her, though.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">‘And I still don’t want special favours, although I might expect you to grant me a day or so’s grace with rent if necessary, given our particular circumstances!’</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He struggled to maintain a small smile on his face.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">‘Belle, sweetheart, people will still talk.’ He used his free hand to rake his fingers through his hair, betraying his anxiety around the issue.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">‘Let them! Ruby knows that I couldn’t stay to chat this morning... because I was bringing you breakfast.’ Belle had to confess.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">‘Ah. Right. Then the word is already out.’ Gold didn’t sound annoyed at this, just resigned and worried.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">‘It’s not like that, Rumple.’ Belle used her pet name for him once again. ‘Ruby is my friend. I trust her to be discreet.’</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Gold accepted this, breathing a little more easily at the possibility of a bit more time before becoming the subject of scandalous gossip.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">‘Anyway, I can handle a few whispers.’ Belle declared, confidently.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">‘You shouldn’t have to, though.’ He told her apologetically. ‘If I were any younger, more attractive, less wealthy, more pleasantly dispositioned or some combination of these factors, then -‘</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">‘Then - ‘ she interrupted him suddenly, grabbing both of his hands and stopping them in their tracks. ‘</span>
  <span class="s2">Then </span>
  <span class="s1">we might not even be here at all.’ She pointed it out to him, earnestly. ‘I’ve taken a liking to </span>
  <span class="s2">you</span>
  <span class="s1">, Mr Gold. Exactly as you are.’</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Gold was inordinately pleased.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">‘What happened to ‘Rumple’?’ He asked her, to detract from his sheer delight at the way events were unfolding.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">‘I needed more formality to prove to you how serious I am.’ She said teasingly, but it was clear that she meant every word.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">‘Burgers it is, then.’ Gold finally agreed, Belle gave a little squeak of approval, pressing his lips to hers just briefly.’</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">‘Regrettably, I really do have some inventory that really must be catalogued this afternoon.’ He apologised to her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">‘That’s alright.’ Belle told him. ‘I truly have </span>derailed your weekend plans.’</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">‘Try my life plans.’ He muttered, audibly, intending her to hear his words and take them in good humour.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">‘Let’s get to that third date first.’ She joked with a twinkle in her eye.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">‘Tomorrow evening?’ Gold suggested, apprehensively.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He in no way wanted to face the people of Storybrooke and become subject of vile gossip, but he also couldn’t bear the thought of waiting all week to see Belle again.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">‘It’s a deal!’ She whispered to him, then eyes sparkling, she added ‘Rumple.’</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mr Gold and Belle entered the diner together the following evening, eyes only on each other.</p><p>‘Well, that puts a new spin on the term<br/>
Gold-digger!’ Another patron of the diner remarked, loudly.</p><p>Belle’s date tensed up beside her, fists instantly clenched. Belle stroked her hand up and down one of his arms soothingly, in an effort to restore calm. </p><p>‘Ignore them.’ Ruby tried to reassure Belle as she showed them to a booth.<br/>
‘I mean, while I still maintain that you’ve probably lost your mind, it is absolutely none of their business.’</p><p>Belle shot her best friend a grateful look. She could always count on Ruby for support.</p><p>The voices had died down to whispers, but Gold was still acutely aware of several remarks being made at Belle’s expense as they took their seats opposite each other.</p><p>‘Look at me.’ Belle instructed him, gently but firmly.</p><p>She took both of his hands.</p><p>‘This is perfectly alright.’ She tried to tell him.</p><p>He gently pulled his hands away. </p><p>‘It’s not too late to pass this off as a business meeting, you know.’ He encouraged her, hoping it would be futile. I<br/>
‘Save you all of this slander.’ </p><p>Belle shook her head firmly.</p><p>‘Not a chance.’ she said, reaching out for his hands once more.</p><p>Ruby cleared her throat to awkwardly announce her arrival, placing two decadently stacked burgers in front of the pair.</p><p>‘Enjoy your third date!’ She told them, a sly smile on her face.</p><p>As they ate, and chatted about their days at work, the gossip in the background seemed to fade away. Leaving some money on the table, and a generous tip for Miss Lucas, Gold stood first and held out a hand for Belle.</p><p>She graciously accepted with a smile that was only for him. The pressure of the evening suddenly seemed worth it.</p><p>‘Why don’t I bring the car round?’ He suggested to Belle. ‘Give you a chance to say goodbye to your friend.’ </p><p>After she agreed, and he left the diner, an older woman set upon Belle in an instant.</p><p>‘I bet that hand has been involved in so many dirty deals, I wouldn’t touch it even if he did pay me.’ She said in distaste. </p><p>‘Excuse me?’ Belle asked bluntly, not in the mood to entertain this from a stranger or anyone.</p><p>‘That man is responsible for evicting several hardworking families from their homes. You should be ashamed of yourself!’</p><p>‘Hey,’ interjected a man Belle recognised as David Nolan, a pleasant member of the community. ‘Leave her alone.’ </p><p>Belle shot him a grateful smile.</p><p>‘She’s relatively new in town,’ Nolan continued ‘She probably doesn’t know what she’s getting in to, that’s all.’</p><p>That just got Belle’s back up further.</p><p>‘I’m perfectly capable of deciding what company I keep myself, thank you.’ Belle started cooly enough. </p><p>‘I am a good enough judge to know that I would rather spend time with ‘that man’ who has been nothing but a gentleman to me, than with vicious town gossips!’ </p><p>Her voice escalated a little as she left the diner to wait for Gold, a suddenly silent crowd gawping behind her.</p><p>A rage built in her as she waited outside, easing a little as he pulled up beside her.</p><p>He immediately recognised that something was amiss in her demeanour. </p><p>‘What happened?’ He asked in a low voice, that had an edge of a threat aimed at whoever had upset her.</p><p>‘Nothing, I’m fine.’ She smiled. ‘You were right - the locals are infuriating busybodies, but they can go screw themselves. I was glad to be there with you tonight.’</p><p>Gold released his tight grip on the steering wheel somewhat.</p><p>‘Home, Miss French?’ He enquired smoothly.</p><p>‘Mmm, the night is still quite young. We could go for a drink?’ Belle suggested, looking towards a local bar, 'The Rabbit Hole'.</p><p>‘For you, sweetheart, I’ll endure anything.’ He agreed with a sigh.</p><p>‘Oh - no, you’re right.’ Belle had a change of heart. ‘I’ve had enough of other people tonight, too. I just don’t want our evening to be over yet, that’s all.’</p><p>‘Well, it doesn’t have to be.’ Gold suggested. ‘I have a collection of alcohol,<br/>
I’m sure there would be something in the cellar that’s to your taste.’</p><p>‘Yes, let’s do that.’ Belle eagerly agreed, so Gold started the engine and pointed the car towards his home.</p><p>‘It’s such a lovely house,’ Belle commented as they pulled into the extensive driveway.</p><p>‘I can see why they might assume I was after your money.’ She intended this as a quip, but so soon after the insult the attempt fell a bit flat, even for her.</p><p>‘Don’t.’ Gold pleaded her softly. ‘Don’t even think of them.’ He placed a hand tentatively on her shoulder.</p><p>‘Would it be proving them right about me to say that I would like to tear them limb from limb?’ His anger was visible again.</p><p>‘You can say it, perhaps best not to see it through.’ Belle said. ‘I don’t want date number four to be a prison visitation.’</p><p>Gold chuckled at that and slipped his fingers through hers.</p><p>‘I’m so sorry.’ He spoke softly once more.</p><p>‘You shouldn’t be, my Rumple.’ she said with a squeeze of his hand interlocked in hers. ‘You’re not the one who insulted me tonight. You’re a victim of people’s behaviour as much as I am.’</p><p>Entering the large house, Gold led her straight through a store and straight downstairs, hoping she would like what he had in store.</p><p>Flicking on a switch, a large basement space was illuminated.</p><p>Belle gasped in amazement as he saw what he meant by ‘a collection of alcohol’.</p><p>‘This is a full bar down here!’ She exclaimed, running her hand across a long smooth surface. There were dozens of optics connected to bottles, some she had heard of and other she couldn’t even pronounce.</p><p>‘I can mix you whatever you like.’ Gold told her. ‘I’m planning to open something special.’</p><p>‘What’s the occasion?’ Belle teased.</p><p>‘Just having you here, with me, right now.’ He replied seriously.</p><p>This prompted Belle to return to his side and bestow on him a tender, lingering kiss.<br/>
When they broke apart they were both smiling at each other.</p><p>Gold went behind the bar, scanning the shelves for the ‘something special’ he had in mind.</p><p>‘What are you opening?’ Belle asked, curious what her presence merited.</p><p>‘A particularly rare and sought-after whisky. Ah!’ He finally spotted the one he was searching for.</p><p>‘Balvenie?’ Belle read aloud.</p><p>Gold nodded to confirm that her pronunciation was correct.</p><p>‘50 years old.’ He elaborated. ‘I treated myself when I turned half a century old,’ he admitted.<br/>
‘I never thought I’d open it.’</p><p>With a flourish, he deftly pulled off the wax seal and removed the cap.</p><p>‘But I’ve realised over the past few days, that there are plenty of things I thought I would never do, that I just might experience.’ He stated as he poured a generous measure into a glass.</p><p>‘Will you join me?’ He asked her. </p><p>‘How much did that set you back?’ Belle asked first, eyeing the glass suspiciously.</p><p>‘I’d rather not say.’ He was not ashamed of his wealth, but there was no way that he was admitting that the bottle cost him approximately the same as the apartment she was currently residing in.</p><p>‘That much!’ She marvelled. ‘Just a sip of yours then. It would be wasted on me.’</p><p>‘I’m sure you can inspire me to spend my money on more worthwhile causes.’</p><p>‘For the community!’ She teased, eyes sparkling as she echoed his words from the day she challenged him about the favours he had done for her.</p><p>‘Exactly.’ He replied warmly.</p><p>There were bar stools to sit on, but Belle opted for a large, surprisingly squishy leather couch. She patted the space beside her, inviting Gold to join her.</p><p>He did so, unsure about how close to sit, until she encircled his waist with her arms and pulled him closer.</p><p>Gold took a first sip of his prized whisky.<br/>
He drank it slowly, closing his eyes as he savoured the pure pleasure it brought him.</p><p>‘That’s an expression I liked seeing on your face.’ Belle told him, seeming to appreciate every inch of him.</p><p> Belle tried a small sip of the Balvenie, coughing and spluttering to Gold’s amusement.</p><p>He apologised to her by means of a long, gentle kiss.</p><p>‘Mmmm.’ Belle hummed her approval. ‘I would rather taste it on you anyway.’</p><p>Most of the evening was spent simply kissing, exploring different pressures, angles, various degrees of tongue, trying to discern what the other liked.</p><p>Gold continued to drink whisky in between<br/>
these exploratory kisses.</p><p>Belle did seem to enjoy the second hand taste, as she kept coming back for more.</p><p>It was only when he had finished the second rather large glass he had poured himself that he realised he was pleasantly pissed. </p><p>This was no doubt a good thing in some respects, he thought, as otherwise he knew that their activities would lead to a physical problem once again - urgent arousal. </p><p>He closed his eyes, just for a moment he told himself, but when he awoke hours later he realised that Belle had curled herself around him, her head resting on his chest - fast asleep.</p><p>He didn’t have the heart to wake her or the desire to move from the most comfortable position he had ever known.</p><p>Relishing the closeness, he stroked her hair gently as he submitted to sleep once more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">When Gold awoke again it was to the sight of Belle watching him, propping up her head by leaning on one arm.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">‘Good morning, Mr Gold.‘ she spoke first, eyes sparkling.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He smiled sleepily. ‘This can only be a wonderful dream.’ he muttered hoarsely to her.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Belle returned his smile and the brightness of her almost blinded his awakening eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">‘Need me to pinch you?’ she asked, playfully.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">‘Perhaps,’ he replied, non-committal as he found himself distracted by a tightness in his pants that he hadn’t felt sporadically in the morning since he was a far younger man.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He also became aware that Belle must also be aware of his arousal given that it was pressing into her hip.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">‘I’m so sorry, sweetheart.’ He apologised, ashamed.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">‘For what?’ She asked, demeanour still bright.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">His quick glance down answered her question.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">‘Ah. Just a spot of morning glory.’</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> Her casual, unconcerned response eased his anxiety a little, as he shifted his body so that he wasn’t pushing himself right into her at least.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">‘Were you actually dreaming,’would I not be... assisting you?’ Belle commented, suggestively.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Gold nodded. ‘Most definitely.’</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She continued with a whisper.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">‘Would you liked me to make that dream a reality, Rumple?’</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Gold gasped as she just lightly brushed her hand over his hard cock.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It took all of his strength to stick to his principles.</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">‘No, not yet. But ah wid like that, swee’heart, ma Belle, </span>more than you could ever know’.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">His accent became incredibly apparent as he tried to focus all of his energy on keeping his arousal at bay.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">‘I understand. I would never pressure you. But, perhaps soon?’ Belle asked him, hopefully.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">‘Aye. Soon.’ He agreed a little breathlessly.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">‘Just as well, as I’m already going to be late for work unless I get home and shower soon.’ Belle delicately rose and stretched.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">‘I’ll drive you.’ Gold offered. Belle shook her head.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">‘No worries. I quite fancy the walk. Besides, you don’t have to open the shop dead on the hour, do you? You should take your time.’</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">‘Alright, sweetheart.’ Gold agreed. He knew he would agree with her on just about any subject, such was the degree of his infatuation.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">‘Again, no pressure.’ Belle began with a disclaimer. ‘I know it’s early days. But you will let me know when you’re ready for me to bring an overnight bag, won’t you?’</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">‘Very, very soon.’ His eyes made it clear that was a promise, prompting Belle’s delight as she gave him a quick and exuberant goodbye kiss.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">As he prepared for a slightly later start to the day, he still couldn’t fully shake the feeling of a dream state.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">But this dream would not last forever, Gold reminded himself.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Belle was a beautiful, much younger woman. She would tire of him eventually of course.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She would return to Australia eventually, by the sounds of things. Even if not, he couldn’t keep her.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">This inner monologue didn’t make Gold sad, as such.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">When the day came that they parted, be it in a day, a month or a year, he had no doubt it would truly break him.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">But for now, he wanted to enjoy the time that he had inexplicably been blessed with.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Belle’s company, enthusiasm and passion were beyond refreshing to him. What she saw in him, even for a dalliance, he could not comprehend. But he knew he would be foolish not to relish every moment before his heart was ultimately broken.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Gold quickly calculated how long it would take to prepare a perfect ‘first time’ with Belle.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Money was no object, of course. But the abundance of options just made it more difficult to plan. He had 10 bedrooms in his house alone, without even considering the likelihood of booking a decadent hotel suite.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">They had passed the supposed ‘third date’ marker as of the previous evening, so that was out.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It was nowhere near Valentine’s Day, or any other holiday that would seem appropriate.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It wasn’t long until Belle’s 30th birthday, but he felt sure she could have tired of him by then.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Surely in a month’s time ‘Sex with an old man’ would no longer be top of her wish list.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It had to be sooner. This Friday, he quickly decided.</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">The one week ‘anniversary’ of discovering </span>that their unlikely pairing was a possibility.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Gold couldn’t believe how much had transpired in just half a week.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He felt it was further evidence which </span>
  <span class="s1">meant their fire would burn out quickly.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Quickly, but he was sure </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <em>spectacularly</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s1">, and he wouldn’t miss it even to spare all the heartache in the world.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He had showered, the act of planning the logistics of sex with Belle less arousing than imagining the act vividly, so there was no need to masturbate this morning.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">As he deftly secured cufflinks on his shirt and checked his appearance was meticulous (not like someone who had the spent the night fully dressed on a couch), he had an idea for the perfect gift fo bestow upon her.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">At least when she moves on, she should always have fond memories of being treated well, he told himself.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The potential gift was already in his possession, part of the shop inventory, but he considered it too valuable a piece to be kept on display.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">As he set off towards his store, his mind was more on locating the jewellery for Belle, than making a profit that day.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Gold parked up the Cadillac. His leg was suffering a little more than usual, likely because of the confined position he had spent the night in.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Using his cane to support him as he walked round to the front of the shop, he happened to glance over in the direction of the library where Belle had already begun her work for the day.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">What he glimpsed made him see red, in every sense.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">In large, scarlet letters the phrase ‘French Whore’ had been prominently spray painted on the door of the library.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">His grip on his cane tightened almost enough to draw blood.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He resolved to find the culprit and make them pay.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Ideally for eternity.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Hell hath no fury like Mr R. Gold, provoked by a perceived attack on Belle French.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Staring murderously at the vile, red act of vandalism, Gold wondered if Belle had seen it.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Of course she had, he knew rationally, as it was defacing the library door she used to enter her workplace. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He also knew that the local sheriff’s efforts to identify the culprit would not be ruthless enough for his liking.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Dialling a number, he left a message for a private investigator had previously used in other matters.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The law would be relatively lenient to the perpetrators, he knew. Community service as most.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He would show no such leniency if he identified them first.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Gold wanted to enter the library to check if Belle was okay, console her if necessary. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">But something stopped him. She was suffering this abuse because of her association with him. She might well want to take a step back, he wouldn’t blame her. He would keep his distance today, for her sake.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The morning passed slowly, each moment an eternity.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He served every customer with a scowl, everyone a suspect. Guilty until proven innocent.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He glanced up semi-regularly, wondering if Belle would be taking a break outside of the building, or if she would shelter from the town inside the library.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">On one of occasions he peeked out of the window, Belle exited the library, resolutely looking ahead of her and not paying any attention to the defaced door she closed behind her.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Her brow was mildly furrowed. Gold turned away, wondering if she was headed to meet Miss Lucas for lunch, to discuss the incident.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">But a moment later, the shop bell announced the arrival of his Belle. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She smiled as soon as she saw him, all traces of of tension gone from her expression.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">‘Sweetheart, are you alright?’ Gold asked immediately, face full of concern for her.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">At this, Belle just wrapped her harms around him, pulling him tight against her.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Gold tentatively stroked her hair.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">‘I’m okay.’ Belle said, her voice muffled against his chest. ‘I take it you’ve seen the library’s latest attraction?’ She pulled back a little, to gauge his reaction.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">‘Indeed.’ He conceded with a sigh. ‘I have someone looking into it as we speak.’ </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">This surprised Belle ‘We reported it to the police, of course. I don’t expect anything will come of it...’ she trailed off.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">‘I’m just concerned that the library won’t have any money left to paint over the damage,’ Belle voiced her fear, biting her bottom lip gently. ‘We are so underfunded.’</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Gold wanted to ease any distress.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">‘I’ll make a call.’ He told her. ‘Have the door replaced by close of day.’ </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Belle was touched.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">‘Rumple, that’s generous of you. But you don’t have to do that.’ </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Gold hesitated before explaining his thinking.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">‘I don’t have to. But I do feel responsible for the town’s reaction to you. I expect that before you were seen with me, you were fitting in well with the community.’</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">‘What exactly did you do to offend so many people?’ Belle asked, curious.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">‘I thought my business conduct wasn’t important to you?’ Gold asked, a little on edge that something was about to change in that regard.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The young woman just replied by raising an eyebrow at him, which clearly meant ‘spill’.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Gold pushed through his hesitation, clearing his throat lightly before beginning.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">‘I have a reputation for being ruthless,’ he started. ‘Perhaps it’s deserved. I take the deals and commitments that I make very seriously. I’m a strict landlord, which I make no apologies for. I seldom bend the rules, save for extreme extenuating circumstances.’</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Belle nodded. ‘That all seems fair enough,’ she commented. ‘Hardly a reason to label someone public enemy number one.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">A lady in the diner last night said something about evicting families?’</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Gold gave a small sign and rubbed his temples.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">‘In very rare circumstances, if all other options have been exhausted, then yes. If it’s the patron I’m imagining it is that spoke to you, she likely bears a grudge against me because I was forced to remove her son and his family off one of my properties last year.’</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">‘Under what circumstances?’ Belle asked, neutrally and non-judgementally.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">‘I tried other options. Offered the family an extension, against my better judgment. Allowing the son, the breadwinner of the family time to earn money to replace the amount that he squandered gambling. Ultimately, he took those earnings and lost them too, so was still unable to pay the rent.’</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Belle’s eyes lit up in understanding.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">‘I didn’t give a second chance.’ He finished, simply.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">‘But you did,’ Belle argued, upset at the way he seemed to be treated, for only respecting himself and the interests of his business. ‘That was a second chance. Surely the first chance was the first time he chose to irresponsibly gamble with his family’s security.’</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Gold bowed his head.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">‘That’s my feeling, also. Quite a few bleeding hearts in the town don’t see it the same way. They don’t know the details of why the tenant was unable to pay. I’ve never enlightened them.’</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Belle’s expression was one of shock.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">‘That’s incredibly unfair.’ She said.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">‘I’m used to it.’ Gold responded. ‘It has never bothered me, in all honesty, until now. Now it’s affecting you.’</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">‘I can handle a few town gossips.’ Belle insisted.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">‘I’m sure you can.’ Gold agreed. ‘But, again, you shouldn’t have to.The thing is, I’ve never.... I’ve not been close to anyone, not in a long time. There has been no-one else for my reputation to affect.’</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">‘Well, the closer I get, the less their brutish behaviour will bother me. They are the ones who should be ashamed.’</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Gold smiled at her, appreciatively. He pressed a kiss to her forehead.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">‘You’re wonderful.’ He told her, softly.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">‘And you’re.... not as bad as they make out.’ Belle said, with a playful wink.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">They both laughed in unison.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">‘I have some business to take care of,’ Gold told her, tentatively. ‘I will be out of town for the next few days.However, I would be delighted if you would join me at my house on Friday evening.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">‘Of course.’ Belle accepted eagerly.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">‘Can I text you while I’m away?’ Gold asked, unsure of what the expectation would be.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">‘I would be upset if you didn’t!’ Belle exclaimed, beaming at his quirky manners.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">After a long, lingering kiss, Belle headed back to the library.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Gold immediately made the arrangements for the library door to be replaced. She hadn’t agreed, but she hadn’t forbidden him either.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Then, while his phone was in his hand anyway, he sent a text to Belle.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">‘Bring your overnight bag on Friday.’</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Belle responded immediately.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">‘&lt;3 !!! xxx’</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Gold could only take that as a positive sign.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Catching sight of her reflection in a full length mirror, it occurred to Belle French that she had a genuine spring in her step.</p><p>It had previously been absent for some time. </p><p>Belle had moved to Storybrooke, Maine approximately six months earlier, following the death of her mother.</p><p>She left excited for adventure, even as she grieved. She was nervous to be leaving her home country - home continent in fact.</p><p>Belle had always been reasonably happy in her new surroundings, but not quite settled, and certainly not quite at home.</p><p>Things had changed massively since meeting Mr Gold (Rumple now, in her head). </p><p>This evening she wore a pale blue silk cami, with the same little shorts she remembered she wore the previous fateful Friday, when the spark between landlord and tenant had been acknowledged.</p><p>Belle had felt an attraction almost upon seeing him, the moment his hand held the one she offered him in order to survey her bracelet.</p><p>The gold and sapphires sparkled spectacularly now, even in the low light of her small apartment. </p><p>She had never taken it off, other than to pass it to Rumple, since her mother had bestowed it upon her before she passed.</p><p>Part of her actually wondered if her Mother’s soul could have played a part in their meeting. Belle wasn’t a religious person, but she did consider herself spiritual. She even believed in soul mates, although she didn’t let the thought take root in her brain in relation to Gold, in case of crushing disappointment.</p><p>When his skin had first touched hers, she’d felt a tingling and she took a closer look at the man behind the counter.</p><p>Had she been shown a picture of him as a potential partner, she might have passed.</p><p>But in person, she was captivated. </p><p>Mr Gold was perhaps not conventionally attractive, but that just made her body’s physical response even more intriguing to her.</p><p>Still in front of the mirror, Belle glimpsed the sight of her nipples hardening at the thought of him.</p><p>She couldn’t wait to appreciate every inch of the man she knew was soon to become her lover.</p><p>She adored his lithe frame, and how his height was perfect for her to rest her head upon his shoulder. His greying-brown hair that was the ideal length to run her fingers through. The faint lines around his brown eyes, that widened when they laughed together.</p><p>Despite his injury, he had a certain strength to him. The way he held himself exuded power. Belle also loved the way that she had seen him vulnerable, in a way that she expected that very few had.</p><p>Against popular opinion, she knew him to be fair and only foul-tempered when warranted.</p><p>Above all, he was protective. She couldn’t believe it when a company came to replace the vandalised library door at such short notice, in a service that must have cost thousands of dollars.</p><p>Belle hadn’t been looking for anything serious when she invited him for a drink the first time.</p><p>The more she learned about him over the weeks that followed, the more interested  she became. In all honesty, she knew she was now smitten for him.</p><p>This was Thursday evening. Tantalisingly close to their imminent date, where the sleepover would be intentional and planned for, rather than the result of whisky and a comfy couch.</p><p>Belle was a little nervous. She would have happily surrendered her body for their shared pleasure following their first, passionate kiss. </p><p>It was difficult to be nervous about something spontaneous. Planning increased the pressure. Since his text message implying that she would be spending the night, butterflies had taken up residence inside her and were yet to settle. </p><p>Nevertheless, she respected and supported Rumple’s wish to make an effort. She hoped it was because he wanted it be meaningful.</p><p>Part of her feared it might just be because he was a little older, and didn’t think it proper to rush. Not that one week was all that long, she did realise, but almost all of her previous sexual relationships had been established quickly, at a a bar or club, and had been just as quick to fizzle out.</p><p>She willed this to be different. Perhaps even destined to succeed.<br/>
For keeps.</p><p>It made her heart hurt to think of how he deemed himself unworthy of her attentions.</p><p>No matter how much she had tried to show him he was wanted over this past week, she recognised that there was still an element of disbelief on his side.</p><p>Belle resolved to prove how enamoured she was the very next evening. She didn’t want to leave a single thread of doubt in his mind as to where she stood.</p><p>Her thoughts turned to the events that might unfold, and the images tantalised and teased her.</p><p>She tried to ignore her sensitive nipples pressing against blue silk and the warm desire that started in her belly and spread down through her.</p><p>Belle was tempted to pleasure herself, as she had several times now to thoughts of Rumple. On this occasion she didn’t, because she knew it would ultimately feel better to wait for his real touch tomorrow.</p><p>To distract from her arousal, she picked up her mobile phone and composed a quick message to the object of her desire:</p><p>True to his word, Gold had contacted her regularly while away these two days. It meant so much to know that he was thinking of her as often as she thought of him.</p><p>This is what she chose to send him. Simply ‘Thinking of you, Rumple.’</p><p>He replied quickly.</p><p>‘Thinking of you too, sweetheart. Before I received your message’.</p><p>His words warmed her.</p><p>‘Goodnight, Mr Gold X’ she sent back.</p><p>‘Having an early night?’ He responded.</p><p>A cheeky smile was on her face as she replied ‘I might not get much sleep tomorrow evening...’</p><p>His next text feigned innocence.</p><p>‘Ah. I was intending to retire to bed by  8pm on Friday.’</p><p>Belle certainly hoped the innocence was feigned.</p><p>She didn’t have to fear for long, as an additional message buzzed before she could type.</p><p>‘With you accompanying me, I hope?’</p><p>She decided to tease further.</p><p>‘Wait, doesn’t your house have, like, twenty bedrooms?’</p><p>She took a few sips of water as she waited.</p><p>His reply ‘Ten, but we can have sex in every single one of them, twice.’ made her spray some out of her mouth in surprise and amusement.</p><p>‘I said that you weren’t that old, that libido is proof I was right!’</p><p>‘If I confess to twenty times as being a slight exaggeration of my virility, will you still come?’</p><p>She smirked, sure the double entendre was unintentional.</p><p>‘That’s up to you, Mr Gold ;-)’</p><p>She could clearly imagine the groan Rumple was bound to be emitting miles away. Partly in recognition of her punning power, perhaps partly due to anticipation.</p><p>‘Goodnight, sweetheart. Until tomorrow x’</p><p>‘I can’t wait xxx’</p><p>With a smile and a soft sigh, Belle settled in for some very pleasant dreams.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Opening a luxurious velvet case, to match the one he had returned Belle’s bracelet in, Gold took a long look at the gift he planned to bestow upon her that evening.</p><p>It was a simple necklace in some respects. a plain gold chain with a pendant. But from it hung the most exquisite midnight blue sapphire.</p><p>The colour of the large stone was a perfect match for the gems in Belle’s inherited bracelet.</p><p>The item had been in his possession for some time, too valuable to display, it had been kept securely in the shop’s safe.</p><p>Looking at it now, he was delighted that he had never found a buyer.</p><p>It was destined for Belle. </p><p>He could just imagine how it would sit again her pale skin, the sparkling blue matching the sparkle in her beautiful eyes.<br/>
How the pear-shaped precious stone would nestle just above her curvaceous cleavage.</p><p>Gold closed his eyes in delicious anticipation of the evening ahead.</p><p>He had no idea what Belle would wear, and in all honesty he didn’t care whether she chose something stereotypically alluring or if she turned up in a suit of armour. Just to have her, with him, was all he hoped for.</p><p>It had been difficult not to cancel the business trip he’d been away on, planned for months before he knew that someone so special was about to enter his life.</p><p>Despite Belle’s insistence that he should text, he knew he couldn’t possibly have sent a message every time she crossed his mind, as it would have been truly smothering for her.</p><p>He hoped his plans were all she could possibly hope for.</p><p>Aside for the gift, which he was sure was perfect, Gold had planned the rest of the night in meticulous detail.</p><p>He would pick her up at 7pm. Drive them out of Storybrooke, to his secluded cabin a few miles away.</p><p>Once there, they would eat the wide array of delicacies that would be waiting, delivered just prior to their arrival.</p><p>Then, assuming the night sky was in support of his plans, they would stargaze in front of the panoramic window, appreciating the wonders of the universe together.</p><p>Then he would kiss her. </p><p>Suited in his usual formal attire, Gold was ready for the evening to commence. </p><p>Knocking at the door of Belle’s apartment, his chest was a little tight with nerves - what if the plans went awry, or he didn’t live up to her expectations - then she appeared, so clearly full of delight to see him, that his apprehension evaporated.</p><p>Belle wore a short, yet still elegant, white dress. Her auburn hair was twisted up in an sophisticated chignon.</p><p>She took his breath away.</p><p>‘You’re beautiful.’ He said reverently, by way of greeting.</p><p>‘You don’t look so bad yourself.’ Belle responded with a shy smile.</p><p>At the same time, they each stepped forward for a kiss. </p><p>Closing the gap between them simultaneously, their lips met and it was overpowering.</p><p>What each had intended as a quick kiss of greeting quickly became a passionate embrace.</p><p>They had evidently missed each other.</p><p>Belle was the first to deepen the kiss. Her hands had wandered from the nape of his neck, down his back and as she brushed her fingers downwards he gasped.</p><p>She took advantage of this intake of breath to allow her tongue to explore further, tentatively at first, then more<br/>
as he groaned in desire and allowed his tongue to meet hers.</p><p>They were utterly lost in each other.</p><p>Gold marvelled at how she always seems to taste like strawberries. Belle was equally in absolute rapture at the familiar, intoxicating smell of him.</p><p>When they broke apart, completely breathless, if wasn’t for long.</p><p>‘Oh God, I can’t stop touching you!’ Belle exclaimed in a desperate rush, as she proved her own words, hands running all over his body as she possessively claimed another kiss.</p><p>Gold thought he would die of desiring her.</p><p>‘Then don’t stop.’ His voice was husky and he implored her almost pleadingly ‘Then don’t stop touching me, Belle.’</p><p>He didn’t need to ask again. </p><p>He removed his jacket as her hands continued to desperately explore him, unbuttoning his short, eliciting noises he hadn’t known he was capable of.</p><p>‘Ahh... Belle... Ma Belle... Oh God, oh Belle!’ </p><p>He was a rambling mess in her hallway and Belle had never felt so wanted.</p><p>Finally her hand rested upon his hardness, and she looked at him, silently asking permission. </p><p>He nodded, eyes wild as she made to remove his belt, while her other hand massaged him through his trousers.</p><p>Gold almost came at her simple touch.</p><p>He gently placed his hand over hers. ‘Let me touch you.’ He practically begged her. </p><p>Belle nodded eagerly, her face flushed and her lips swollen from kissing.</p><p>Bending his head a little, Gold applied his lips gently to her neck. He moved his kisses downwards, nipping on occasion.</p><p>Between gasps of pleasure, Belle reached a hand up and unclipped her hair, chestnut curls tumbling down.</p><p>He had never seen a sight more erotic.</p><p>He stroked her hair with both hands, then they gravitated towards her breasts.</p><p>Groaning at the feel of the firm flesh in his hands, even through her dress, he barely realised that Belle had successfully unbuckled his belt and was making short work of his trouser fastenings.</p><p>He certainly noticed when her talented touch returned to his cock, through his boxers. </p><p>Gold moved his hands to the hem of Belle’s short skirt, stroking the smooth skin of her legs and moving up her thighs, prompting a sharp intake of breath.</p><p>He crept up further until his hand met silk, and he began to move his fingers in a circular motion through the material.</p><p>Belle cried out, desperate for more of his touch.</p><p>She began to wantonly grind against his fingers, slipping her own under his waistband to feel his firm flesh, skin to skin. </p><p>Gold allowed her to remove the rest of his clothing. His original plan had entailed more flattering candle light, but he was not currently capable of thought beyond his desire for the young woman fervently undressing him.</p><p>Belle slipped out of her own panties, and pulled her dress off over head.</p><p>His suspicions that she hadn’t been wearing a bra were confirmed and his cock twitched in response to the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.</p><p>He briefly wondered if she would be disappointed in seeing him undressed, but her way she looked at him, almost hungrily, was enough for him to bury his fears.</p><p>Leading both of their naked bodies through a door Gold recognised as the way to the bedroom, Belle then placed both of her hands on his shoulders and stared at him intently.</p><p>He bent slightly to capture her mouth with his own. Gold may have been out of practise, but his body remembered what to do.</p><p>He gently but firmly leant her back to lie on her double bed. Gold marvelled as she spread her legs for him, a small patch of curls glistening for him.</p><p>He joined her on the bed, positioning himself to enter her.</p><p>Belle was shivering with anticipation.</p><p>He gently eased into her. It was the most intense and incredible feeling of his life. </p><p>‘Alrigh’?’ He asked her, unable to be be fully coherent as he felt her warm, wetness all around him.</p><p>‘Better than.’ Belle whispered.</p><p>He thrust into her, slowly at first.</p><p>The cry she gave was enough to make him lose himself, in her.</p><p>Her pleasure built with his. Soon he could not wait any longer and he closed his eyes, trying to will his orgasm away for just a minute more. </p><p>Then, miraculously, she tensed just before he did, shuddering in release and screaming out in her pleasure.</p><p>This was enough to bring him over the edge, into pure white bliss.</p><p>He lay atop her, both breathing heavily, finally sated.</p><p>The cabin under the starlight could wait.</p><p>‘Rumple, I’m so sorry -‘ Belle began, while playing with his hair. ‘All of your plans -‘</p><p>Gold shushed her gently.</p><p>‘Could never have matched how perfect this was. Just as it was.’</p><p>Satisfied, Belle snuggled up beside him, both completely content.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Belle lay with her head curled on Gold’s shoulder, both still basking in the glow of the shared pleasure.</p><p>‘So, the best laid plans…’ she murmured, a little guiltily. ‘I’m sorry that I couldn’t keep my hands of you.’</p><p>‘That, you <em>never</em> need to apologise for.’ Gold assured her in a low, throaty voice as he pressed a soft kiss to Belle’s hair, affectionately tightening the arm he had thrown around her.</p><p>‘Well, you couldn’t call this turn of events anti-climactic.’ Belle teased, looking pleased in every sense.</p><p>Gold groaned, partly in jest at her humour, but also in sheer satisfaction.</p><p>‘The night is still <em>relatively</em> young.’ Belle pointed out. ‘Is there still time for whatever you had in mind?’</p><p>‘Aye,’ he said, his accent thick as he embraced total comfort. ‘But there’ll be time for it tomorrow as well, and the day after that. We can do whatever you want tonight’.</p><p>‘Well, what I want is you. Here, in my bed. Forever.’ Belle snuggled in closer to him.</p><p>Gold’s heart skipped a beat. She had surprised him with use of <em>the F word</em>.</p><p><em>Forever</em>.</p><p>He couldn’t begin to believe that she meant it in the literal sense, or he would be down on one knee within the second.</p><p>Still, he could fantasise that this could be headed for bliss. It was certainly blissful enough in the moment that the memory could last a lifetime, at least.</p><p>Unable to convey any of this to Belle, he settled for another kiss, on her forehead this time.</p><p>She flipped herself over with a sudden burst of energy, landing on top of her new lover, eyes sparkling as she met Gold’s gaze.</p><p>His eyes met her own with all the warmth in the world.</p><p>‘Wanna order pizza and eat it right here?’ she suggested, prepared to pass off the idea as a playful joke if it didn’t appeal to him.</p><p>‘That would suit me perfectly.’ he assured her.</p><p>Belle could reach the cordless phone on her bedside with ease, still all but straddling Gold beneath her.</p><p>‘What would you like?’ she asked him.</p><p>‘In this position, Dearie, it’s hard to answer that in terms of pizza toppings.’ His voice was strained as he looked up at the beauty above him, his cock twitching in interest again already.</p><p>‘I’ll surprise you then.’ Belle decided brightly, punching in the number of the only local delivery place.</p><p>‘Hi there, I’d like to order a pizza for delivery please. Large, I think. <em>Got to keep our strength up</em>.’ She muttered the last part as an aside to Gold.</p><p><em>Oh Gods, she was incredible,</em> he thought as she shifted her weight a little on top of him, completely naked.</p><p>Unable to resist, he reached out and cupped her bare breast, delighted at the shiver she gave despite the perfectly warm surroundings. He gently caressed Belle, feeling her nipples harden at his touch.</p><p>‘Oh, I don’t know, maybe just a little of everything.’ She had lost focus to even think straight, much to Gold’s amusement.’</p><p>‘Twenty minutes? No problem!’ she said, more than a little breathlessly, before hanging up.</p><p>‘Now, however will we fill the time?’ Gold ask, with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. <em>Not</em> the only part of him that was raised.</p><p>Belle eyed his erection appreciatively.</p><p>Positioning herself just right, she smoothly slid down on to him without a word of warning.</p><p>‘Ah, FUCK!’ Gold roared, invoking the actual F Word, as he was instantly enveloped by her warm, wet pussy. Nothing had ever felt so good.</p><p>‘That’s the idea, my Rumple.’ Belle answered him wickedly, as she began to rock on top of him experimentally.</p><p>It seemed there was no angle or manoeuvre she could make which he didn’t thoroughly approve of.</p><p>‘Ah Belle, sweetheart, my darling, never stop.’ He garbled incoherently,</p><p>‘Never.’ She whispered back, her own pleasure already mounting.</p><p>She managed to find the spot that would allow her to reach crescendo, and increased her pace frantically.</p><p>Gold thrust upwards to match her movements, maintaining this until Belle screamed in utter rapture.</p><p>He too, was in utter ecstasy, as she clenched and shook around him; bringing him to completion with her.</p><p>A little damp with sweat and flushed with afterglow, Belle leant down to kiss her lover tenderly as he softened inside her.</p><p>‘Belle, you’ll give me a heart attack!’ He exclaimed, not complaining.</p><p>She giggled in response.</p><p>‘I don’t care if you’re over 50. Rumple, this is, without question, the best sex of my life.’</p><p>‘Aye, right.’ Gold smiled a little, self-depreciatively.</p><p>‘<em>Aye, right</em> indeed.’ She assured him in his own tone, playfully emphasising that she would not allow him to brush off the compliment.</p><p>‘Belle – ‘ Gold began to ask if there was anything else he could have done to please her more, but he was interrupted by the sound of the apartment buzzer.</p><p>‘Hold that thought!’ Belle said, darting to the hall and slipping into Gold’s shirt as comfortably as if it were her own skin. He wasn’t a big man, but she was the definition of petite.</p><p>The garment was just long enough to provide some modesty, and she buttoned it up just enough to make her brief trip to pay for pizza decent.</p><p>Opening the door, she was a little embarrassed to see she knew the person delivering it.</p><p>‘Oh, Gary!’ Belle greeted the delivery guy at the door of her apartment.</p><p>Gary Gaston was a young man she had been on a couple of dates with since arriving in Storybrooke. He was pleasant enough, stereotypically attractive, though that had never been all that appealing to her. He was also intellectually dull as dishwater.</p><p>‘Hi Belle.’ He managed, slowly taking in the scene.</p><p>Gaston had tried to keep his eyes firmly away from Belle’s barely-clad body, but in doing so had spotted Gold’s distinctive cane abandoned in her hall, his expensive suit jacket flung on the floor, her <em>silk panties </em>beside it, she realised with an internal groan.</p><p>‘How much is that?’ she broke his silence with a smile.</p><p>‘Ah, $9.99, please.’ He told her in a rush.</p><p>‘Right…’ Belle looked around her hall for her purse, but couldn’t spot it anywhere. Instead she picked up Gold’s jacket and felt for his wallet; surely he was bound to have some cash in there.</p><p>Indeed he did and Belle tried not to gasp at the number of $100 bills neatly filed in there.</p><p>‘Hang on, do you have change?’ she asked Gaston, rifling through Gold’s wallet for any smaller denomination.</p><p>‘Cash in my wallet, Belle.’ Gold called out to her. ‘He can keep the change.’</p><p>Belle flushed just a little. If there had been any doubt as to the identity of her bed partner, it was now completely eradicated.</p><p>She handed over $100 in exchange for the pizza, and Gaston could barely look at her.</p><p>‘I can get the change back to Mr – err, to your friend.’ Gaston corrected himself hastily.</p><p>‘It’s fine.’ Belle assured him, sorry that an ex, even such a casual one, had to be faced with this situation.</p><p>Thanking Gaston, she closed the door and he fled as quickly as he could.</p><p>Returning to her current lover, pizza box in hand, Belle relaxed at the sight of Gold in her bed, waiting for her.</p><p>‘Don’t ever hesitate to use my money, Belle.’ He told her earnestly. ‘For as long as we are in this together, I consider it yours too.’</p><p>‘Don’t be ridiculous.’ Belle said with a small laugh, waving off the idea as she grabbed a slice of pizza.</p><p>Her words stung a little. But he let it go. He already knew that she hadn’t really meant <em>forever</em>.</p><p>‘Belle, I wanted to ask, is there any more I can do to please you?’ he asked her; a little nervous about what she might say back. She had given him a glowing review immediately after the act, but now her heart had stopped racing, had she had time to find fault?</p><p>‘Oh, yes, there’s plenty…’ She told him. He was a bit taken aback by her frankness, but he nodded for her to elaborate.</p><p>‘- most of which I’ve only read about in books. I look forward to trying it all with you.’ Belle finished.</p><p>She smiled a contented smile, and as relief washed over Gold, he was lost in it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘This. Is. Amazing!’ Belle exclaimed, almost breathlessly.</p>
<p>A certain part of Gold’s anatomy gave a little twitch at her words, hoping he could get her to feel the same later that night, as he explored her body further.</p>
<p>But for now, they had just parked the car on arrival at his secluded cabin. It was situated in nearby woods, but it was far enough that it seemed to be another world entirely.</p>
<p>Belle continued to marvel at their surroundings.</p>
<p>‘It’s so peaceful! Is there a fire inside?’ She asked, eagerly.</p>
<p>‘Aye, there is’. Gold replied, smiling at his companion’s enthusiasm. He had been coming out here as a refuge from the town’s busybodies for years. He was glad that Belle could see the appeal.</p>
<p>‘I can just imagine sitting there tonight, surrounded by these beautiful trees outside, cosy by the fire with a pile of good books - ‘ Belle cut off when she realised that Gold might not share her excitement at the thought. ‘I mean, there are other things that I would love to do with you first...’ she trailed off, a little embarrassed.</p>
<p>The older man just continued to smile warmly at her. ‘Belle, whatever we do tonight will be perfect.’</p>
<p>Belle beamed back. As she flipped down the visor and briefly reapplied lipgloss in front of the mirror, Gold exited the car with a small, disbelieving smirk. He truly couldn’t understand why she bothered trying to improve on perfection.</p>
<p>Gold always made a point of holding the car door open for Belle, a gesture she found charming.</p>
<p>His cane was in the trunk of the cadillac, with their bags, but Belle was so keen to see inside the cabin that she held out her arm instead, allowing Gold to lean on her before they unloaded the car.</p>
<p>It was a small thing that she did naturally, but as they walked towards the door of the cabin Gold felt that he had never been so supported in all his life.</p>
<p>Reaching into his suit jacket pocket, he took out the key to the cabin and deftly inserted it into the lock.</p>
<p>Belle grinned excitedly at the thought of their first formal night away together.</p>
<p>It was infectious. As Gold pushed open the door, he said a silent prayer that she would find the rest of their stay equally impressive as their surroundings.</p>
<p>‘Oh my Goodness!’ </p>
<p>Belle’s instant and positive reaction reassured him.</p>
<p>‘Incredible.’ She breathed out, taking the scene in.</p>
<p>There was indeed a large log fire, a couch perfect for cosying up on together, but Belle’s attention was fixed on the floor-to-ceiling windows which provided a panoramic view of nature, over a cliffside.</p>
<p>It had been completely invisible from the rear, where they had entered the cabin. Belle was transfixed.</p>
<p>Gold loved watching her visibly impressed at what he could provide for her. He knew that his money was a somewhat sensitive subject, given the nature of the town gossip surrounding there relationship, but he felt there was no harm in treating her like the princess he was sure she must have been in another life.</p>
<p>A minute or more passed by and Belle was still wordlessly staring at the glass wall.</p>
<p>‘Do you like it?’ Gold checked, briefly worried that if his new partner suffered from vertigo then he might have to close the blinds.</p>
<p>In answer, Belle turned to face him, placing both of her hands gently around his neck. She leaned up slightly to close the small gap between them and she let her lips meet his.</p>
<p>She clung to him, and he to her. As they kissed, their stunning surroundings were temporarily forgotten.</p>
<p>When they broke apart, they both looked a little dazed but extremely happy.</p>
<p>Turning back to the window, Belle confessed an idea. ‘I would very much like for you to make love to me right here tonight, under the starlit sky.’</p>
<p>Gold shuddered in pleasant anticipation. ‘I’ll make sure you see stars, sweetheart.’ He promised, a little hoarsely.</p>
<p>Clearing his throat, he decided he could wait no longer to bestow his surprise on Belle.</p>
<p>‘I have something for you.’ Gold began, a little awkwardly. He reached into the other pocket of his jacket and pulled out the large, slim jewellery box he had tucked away. This was his first proper gift to her. </p>
<p>It had taken time to track down, and had cost more than the monthly rent of a Storybrooke’s inhabitants put together. </p>
<p>‘Rumple, this romantic stay you’ve planned for us is more than enough!’ She used his fairytale nickname when she was particularly pleased with him, he noted in satisfaction.</p>
<p>Despite the protest, Gold noticed that she was undoubtedly intrigued about what lay within the velvet case.</p>
<p>‘Indulge me.’ He said to her softly, with a small smile.</p>
<p>Belle watched as he carefully opened the lid of the box, to reveal the necklace lying within.</p>
<p>When Belle saw the sapphire, her blue eyes widened and she gasped, speechless.</p>
<p>‘It’s to complement your bracelet.’ Gold supplied, a little anxious.</p>
<p>‘May I?’</p>
<p>Belle nodded, still unable to find the right words.</p>
<p>Carefully, he took the chain from the box and gently placed it around Belle’s neck. </p>
<p>Standing behind her, he gently brushed her chestnut curls to the side and exposed the soft skin. Gold snapped the clasp shut securely, noticing that she was shaking ever so slightly.</p>
<p>Returning to face her and seeing the jewel rest just above her cool, white cleavage, Gold had never seen such sparkle - from the sapphire and from Belle’s eyes.</p>
<p>Wordlessly, those eyes filled with tears. </p>
<p>Before Gold could even ask what was wrong, Belle pulled him into a tight embrace. As she clutched at him she whispered how much she loved her gift.</p>
<p>Finally withdrawing, and wiping a tear from her eye, Belle spoke aloud.</p>
<p>‘I think my Mother would have approved.’</p>
<p>‘Aye, it’s a good match.’ Gold agreed, referring to the bracelet she had inherited.</p>
<p>‘No.’ She shook her head. ‘I mean, she would have approved of you.’</p>
<p>Reaching out, she buried herself in him once more. Gently stroking her hair, Gold was satisfied that she was more than pleased with her gift.</p>
<p>In return, he words had given him the greatest gift he had ever received. For the first time, they had given him true hope for a future with Belle.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>